Slytherins of the Light
by Wolfcry66
Summary: Harry Potter Finds himself sorted in Slytherin, but instead of dark wizard wannabes. He finds a few rays of light in there deep, dark dungeon. How will the new 'silver trio' affect the magical word of Harry Potter, but more impotently, how will this affect Harry himself.
1. Chapter 1 A slightly different sorting,

**A/N This story has a simple premises. Harry is sorted in Slytherin, where he make friends with students who pretty much embodies every good thing about the house.**

 **And just for the information of some reading, J.K Rowling do say that there were some muggle born Slytherins, and not Slytherins were bed( some even fought or Hogwarts in the battle of Hogwarts in book seven, further explanation on this will be explored in later chapters.**

 **Anyway, This may seem like an odysseys idea, but I have had trouble finding a good one like this, that reaches a good ending, so I'm tipping up one that I have been thinking about writing down for a while, please read, review, and enjoy.**

 **So without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 A slightly different sorting, and a grand yet eerie common room.**

"Hmm" said the sorting hat as it sat atop Harry's head. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes-and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…. So where shall I put you?

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _not Slytherin, not Slytherin"_

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the hat in response. Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that." The hat finished.

Harry paused, for a moment he had forgotten exactly way he wanted to avoid Slytherin in the first place at the hat's words of encouragement.

"Just as I thought," The hat said in a slightly smug voice, and then shouted, "Slytherin!"

And with that the hat was lifted off a shocked Harry's head, to the sound of applause coming from the table at the far end of the room, the Slytherin table. Simply mimicking the behavior of the other sorted first years, a dazed Harry walked, almost like a zombie, to his new house table. As he walked he began to remember all the bad things he had heard about Slytherin on his way to Hogwarts. "Not an witch or wizard who want bed, that wasn't from Slytherin." Hagrid had told him. But still he just walked on until he reached the table, and looked for a place to sit.

"Care to sit with us Potter?" Malfoy had gotten up, and offered Harry a place to site gesturing to and empty place near Crabbe and Goyle. And with that Harry remembers the _main_ reason he wanted to avoid this house.

"Ah, no thank you Malfoy, I'll care to find me own seat." Harry said, once again snubbing Malfoy's hallow attempt at friendship, and walked on.

Malfoy's little gesture had drawn a bit of attention, which caused him some embarrassment; this was noticed by one girl in particular.

A first year girl, who was sorted into Slytherin just before Harry. She's about Harry's height, with blond shoulder length hair, far skin and icy blue eyes. As Harry walked past her she called out to him. "Hey Potter," She says getting his attention. "Anyone, who can talk down to Malfoy like, is OK with me." She says showing a small half smile, and moving over and motioning to the now vacant seat. Harry, figuring she was the laser of, however many other evils were sitting at this table, accepts her offer.

Sitting down Harry attempts to introduce himself, but as he extends his hand with a. "Hi I'm Harry Po…"

"Harry Potter, I know already." The girl interrupts him shaking his hand, and looking at his scare. "And I'm Anna Nightchild. Oh and congratulations on being one of the few wizards to be famous before you even started school." Anna said, still with her half smile.

"Nightchild?" Harry thought, "That sounds like a pretty good sire name for a Dark witch or wizard." But before Harry could think on this further he heard Malfoy again.

"Can you believe it this year? First Potter now this magic wannabe? Good graces, that hat must starting to wear out, or something. Let me tell you something, freak eyes. Just because you managed to fool a talking piece of garment, doesn't make you a real wizard, now move along."

Harry raised his head to see a boy walking away from Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle pouted and laughed at him. The boy in question was little over Harry's height, maybe less than an inch taller, had dark brown, and seemed to have a slightly naturally tanned look to his skin.

As the boy walked on with his head hung low, Anna said. "Poor kid, that's what he gets for trying to buddy up to Malfoy like that, he's in for a rough stay."

And with that Harry had a though. "Hey, you," Said Harry getting the kid's attention. "Wanna sit with us?" And with that the now surprised looking first year excitedly took his seat at the house table, he seemed to be happy anyone offered him a sit at all, rather than making him sit on the floor.

After sitting down the boy turned to face Harry, and Harry noticed what Malfoy meant by 'freak eyes'. This boy had mismatched eye, left one blue, right one brown. Despite this Harry still introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry Said extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Anthony Twist." The boy with mismatched eyes responded, taking Harry's hand.

Harry took a moment to take in his appearance, mismatched eyes, Hair slightly ensue (though not as quiet a messy as his own), all while wearing a cloak and with a name like 'Twist'. Harry thought Anthony to be the visual epitome of what uncle Vernon expected a young wizard to look like.

Before Harry could have more of a conversation with Anthony, Anna decided to weigh in.

"Hay…Twist right?" Anna said from the other side of Harry. Anthony looked at her. "By any chance, are your parents' muggles?"

This question seemed to greatly alarm Anthony. "W…why?" He nervously asked.

"Because, Malfoy and his cronies over there, have some… _issues_ with muggleborns."

"Is that a problem?" Twist asked still sounding nervous.

"Not with me." Anna simply answered, to Anthony's great relief.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Twist seemed rather jumpy at the opinion of other students. But he decided to push off these thoughts for now and try to get to know his new house mates. But then he noticed a strange man staring at him from the staff table at the top of the great hall.

He was a teacher; he was in all black robes, had greasy looking black hair hanging over his pale face, and had deep black eyes. But Before Harry could ask anyone who he was, the sorting had ended, and professor Dumbledore was getting up to make a speech. Well not really a speak more of just a _few_ choice words, and then, after a rousing rendition of the schools anthem, the feast began.

Harry was surprised when the many empty golden platters along the center of the four tables became filled with food that had appeared, seamlessly, out of thin air.

Harry saw he wasn't the only one surprised at this, he also saw that Twist's eyes were every prominent when he was surprised. Harry also noticed that other students like Anna, and Draco didn't find this very unusual.

As the feast got off (Anthony shoving large amounts of food into his mouth, seemingly to see if it was real), Harry turned to Anna.

"Hey Anna, who's that up there in the black cloak?" Anna noticed who Harry was taking about right away.

"Oh, that must be professor Snap. He's the head of our house, and the potions master.

"You've meet him?"

"No, but my brother has, he told me all about him, very strict, and very intimidating, but they say he goes easy on his own house, so long as you don't give him much of a reason to do otherwise. My brother says this might be the last year he takes his class though."

Harry looked back at Snap again and took what he'd just been told in. Snap did look like the stern disciplinarian type, and just as Harry was making a mental note to study heard in potions, he felt a pain on his forehead. Specifically, on his scare. Harry rubbed it in the pain and tried to push it away as he decided to focus on the feast instead.

The food was really quite good, and after the first course was finished, the scraps had vanished as seamlessly as they appeared, only to be replaced by a large assortment of desserts. Harry enjoyed a personnel joke of thinking how Dudley would have loved this, and thought about telling him of it once he returned to the Dursely's

* * *

After the feast has concluded, the students were to be lead to there house common rooms and dormitories by their house prefects.

"All Slytherin first years this way!" Shouted a boy, of about fifteen, with dark blond hair.

"Slytherin first years with us!" Yelled a girl of the same age with curly red hair.

Harry fallowed the rest of the Slytherins down a stair case just across the hall from the great hall. This brought them to the dungeons; Harry began to feel nervous again, it would not help his view of this house if they were mead to sleep live in the dungeons.

Soon the prefects had brought them to an indent in the wall. In seemed like there could be a door there, based on the way the bricks were lead out around it, and the candles on either side of it, but it was clearly just a brick wall there. Them the prefect with blonde hair stood in front of this indent, and said. "OK, listen up everyone, especially you first years. Here's the pass word!" He turned around and said "Green scale!" Loudly enough for everybody to hear, end the wall began to open up at his words. He and the other prefect lead the rest of them in, down another staircase.

Once inside Harry saw that the Slytherin Common room: It may have been dungeon like, but it was a pretty grand dungeon to him. The howl room had a greenish tinge to it, it had a fire place, lots of low backed button-tufted leather sofas, in black, and dark green. It was also decorated with dark wood cupboards, tapestries on the walls, and _skulls_. Harry didn't know too much about the skulls, but the house seal over the fire place was nice, and, if the widows were to be trusted, they seemed to be slightly underwater.

"Welcome, all first years to the Slytherin dungeons." Said the boy prefect.

"And welcome back to all second years and up." Said his female counter part.

"We are your new prefects, Asoharad Nightchild."

"And Gemma Farley, does anyone have any questions?"

Harry felt like we wanted to ask something but he didn't want to show any leak of knowledge of the wizarding world if he didn't have to. So it was Twist who raised his hand first.

"Yes… What's your name?"

"Anthony Twist… and is this room under water?"

Harry would have usually found this to be a stupid question, but given the appearance of the windows… Malfoy however seemed to find Twist's question worthy of a small laugh, or more of he found Twist himself funny for asking it, and was pointing this out to his friends.

"Actually yes, our common room is slightly submerged under the black lake, in fact sometimes you can see fish swimming by the windows," Asoharad said as

A small group of fish swam by a window, almost on cue. "In fact sometimes we'll get an even bigger visitor." And then, almost as if on cue again, the giant squid swam right by the largest window. Everyone, especially Twist, seemed to find this quit entertaining.

"We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck, now as it is late, it is time for bed, and so for those of you who don't know, the girl's dorms are to your right, just next to the stares we took coming down here." Said Gemma.

"And boy's, same on your left." Said Asoharad

* * *

Harry and the rest of the Slytherin boys made their way down the boy's stair. Once down another level they all headed for their years respective rooms, marked by signs on the doors. After Harry got into the first years dorm room along with the rest of his year, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott, Twist, And Zanbini, He saw that their luggage had already been brought to the foot of each of their beds.

As they were changing into her pajamas, Malfoy called out to Twist.

"Hey Muggleborn, nice question to ask back there, it really showed just how much you know about this school." Malfoy said to a fare amount of laughter from Crabbe and Goyle. Zanbini, and Nott didn't seem too impressed with this joke, but neither of them seemed like they wanted to help out Twist ether.

"Hogwarts, a History doesn't go into to much detail about each house common room, beyond how there supposed to be secret from the each other." Twist feebly defended.

"Oh yes, it's not like you were raised on stories about this place was it, I almost forgot." Malfoy snidely said to more laughter from Crabbe and Goyle, as he climbed into bed.

Harry looked at Twist, who looked like he just couldn't be taken down many more pegs, and felt that Twist and Malfoy would have a relationship like his own with Dudley. He wished there was something he could do for him but couldn't think of anything. So he just crawled into bed just like everyone else, even Twist after a few moments of wallowing in Malfoy's latest insult.

Harry found it heard to fall asleep for some reason, and after a while he thought he must be the only one left awake, when he heard someone get out of bed and almost silently walk out of the room.

Pushing aside the green curtains of his four poster bed, he saw that Twist's bed was empty and figured he was the one he had heard walked out.

Feeling curious at this, Harry decide to try and find him.

* * *

Harry made his way back up to the common room, were he saw Twist was sitting on one of the couches; his head bent low, and just staring at his hands, folded in his lap.

Harry walked up to the couch.

"Anthony?" Harry said getting a startled Twist's attention. Apparently he wasn't expecting to be disputed.

"Oh… Hello Potter, I didn't know you were up this late to." Twist said, sounding surprised and nervous again. "Are you having problems sleeping to?"

"Why, are you?"

Twist seemed taken aback by this question; apparently he didn't want to discuss his sleeping issues.

"Oh, nothing really, just first time sleeping away from home is all." Twist said, but it sounded forced, and rushed. Harry knew he was lying

Looking at Twist sitting here, looking as sad as he did, Harry thought about all the times he sulked in the capered under the stairs back at the Dursely's, and felt a connection with Twist, and felt like he should try and get to the bottom of his weird behavior.

"Why did Malfoy's insults bother you so much?" Harry asked abruptly, as he sat down next to Twist.

"What…what makes you think they bothered me at all?" Twist said sounding completely caught off guard. Harry relished that it wasn't going to be that easy, but seeing a chance to make a friend in a school house he once thought had no decent wizards at all in it, he decided to at least try.

"OK. I'll make a deal with you. If you why Malfoy bothers you so much, I'll tell you about how I learned I'm a Wizard."

"Didn't you know about that since you were born, I thought both your parents were wizards?"

"They were, but I was raised by my relatives, there muggles. So if you tell him what's with you and Malfoy, I'll tell you how I learned I'm a wizard, Deal?"

Harry's proposition had picked Twist's curiosity, and so Twist agreed.

"OK, if you want to know that badly, it's not really just Malfoy, so if you really want to understand I'll have to tell you about how _I_ discovered my powers." Twist said and then he began his story.

* * *

"As you could probably guess, because of my eyes I always had a bit a trouble making friends, but it wasn't just that. When I was about seven, I just sort of found myself to have the ability to move things with my mind, at first it was just moving sticks and twigs around in the garden when my parents weren't looking, but as I did it more often I got better at it, and the it wasn't just moving thing either. I was able to make stains on clothes disappear to. My mom would see a spot a stain on my clothes, and when see would go to get a clean shirt, the spot would just go away, so when she came back she just thought she saw it wrong.

I could even move things at a distance: When I would be avoiding someone and they were about to walk in on my, I would make something make a noise some were else, so they would not find me, I used that do avoid these bullies back home some times.

But one day, I was sitting in the park and I was moving pebbles around to see if I could make some kind of a pattern with them, then this kid snicked up behind me and saw me doing it. It freaked him out and he asked me how I did it, but I couldn't tell him, I had never even called it magic back then, so when I couldn't explain it he got angry with me, his friends showed up and they all backed me up against a tree. I felt so afraid that I just closed my eyes, and wised something would happen. And then a branch broke off from the tree, and fell right on top of the first kids head, he fell to the ground and his scalp started bleeding. They all got scared, and ran off. But I felt horrible for it, I never wanted to hurt anyone, but after that everyone was talking about it, nobody would believe that I had any powers, but everyone still avoided my after that, even after the rumors died down, it was still impossible for me to make any friends.

After that I tried not using my powers at all, but whenever I went to long without doing anything, something would just happen on its own, things would break or fall, or just plan disappear. I couldn't stand any of it. but the howl time I had this hope that one day someone who knew how to use my powers, would show up and tell how to use them myself, but I never thought it would really happen.

But then, last February after I turned eleven, a witch came to my house with my Hogwarts acceptance latter, and she explained everything to me and my parents. They were a little reluctant to let me come here, but after the witch said my powers wouldn't go away, and I needed to learn to control them, and that there plenty of witches and wizards around the world, who lead perfectly normal lives, for wizards anyway, my parents came around..

So after I got all my school stuff from that Diagon Alley place in London, and was on my way here on the train, I thought everything was going to be great.

But on the Train, I meet Malfoy and tried to be friendly with him, but when he asked me which wizarding family I was related to, and I told him my family were all muggles, he said I didn't belong here, that I should just rid the train back where I came from. I felt horrible.

At the sorting, I was worried I wouldn't be put in any house because of what Malfoy said; when it put me in Slytherin I was so happy, and thought since we were in the same house now Malfoy might be nicer to me, but he still acted like I don't belong here, and I'm just worried that others might be the same way. What that Nightchild girl said earlier does make me feel better but still…"

* * *

Twist ended his story sounding very sad, and it made Harry think, he felt the same was as Twist did, even the part about worrying about not being sorted into any house at all, but Twist was so desperate to be accepted by wizards, he thought Malfoy would be a good friend, and didn't seem to care that Slytherin had a reputation a producing dark wizards. It all made Harry feel like an ingrate, worrying about Slytherin based on what one wizard told him, even if it was Hagrid the wizard who brought him his letter, and took him shopping for school supplies. Slytherin couldn't possibly be all bed if someone like Twist wanted to be part of it, and that meant that he, Harry, wasn't bed for being part of it either.

Feeling relived at this Harry decides he should try and cheer Twist up.

"You know something Anthony; I haven't met too many other students here yet, but I can tell already that Malfoy had got to be the biggest git in this place. I meet him in Diagon Alley, on the train and at the sorting, and all three times he was a complete prat, don't dwell on what he thinks of you, I sure if you work hard enough, you'll be an even better a wizard then him."Harry surprised himself with the enthusiasm he said this with. But it seemed to do the trick with Twist.

"You really think so?" Twist said like a child being offered a sweet.

Sure I do, how good at magic can Malfoy be if he needs those two gorillas around all the time right?"

Twist laughed; it also seemed that he and Harry shared the same opinion of Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt like he made his first new friend in Slytherin.

"Yea, you're right; I don't know what I was doing letting one kid mess with me like that, I really got to work on that. Hay you know what, we should study together." Twist suggested happily.

This throws Harry off "Study together?"

"Yea, if we work together on it we could get some of the best grads in our year. I've already read the introductions to all of our text books and stared on the second chapter of the slandered book of spells grad 1.

This also throw Harry off, He hadn't even open any of his books yet.

"I mean I know I might have to work to keep up with _Harry potter_ and all but still…"

"Why would you have to work to keep up with me, you sounded pretty well with magic in your story, and how do you already know about me, weren't you raised in the muggle world?"

"Yea, but I heard things on the way here, about how you were due at Hogwarts, and what happened with you and that 'you know who' guy when you were a baby. And my magic has been a little off since I got my wand, I can move thing with my mind OK, but more advanced spells are a little tricky, and they said I couldn't practices with my wand outside of school so I just had the train ride over to use my wand and I having some trouble. But that's beside the point, would you like to study with me, I think we could get a lot done together"

All this had Harry thinking again, He had be so wrapped up in being put in Slytherin, that he almost forgotten, all the other challenges a school of magic can present. In that moment he decided that Twist would be a great study partner, so he accepted his offer. "That sounds great Anthony."

This made Twist even happier, but Harry had a few more questions. "You said that you were having some trouble with your wand, what's the matter?" Harry asked thinking of how his wand seamed to react good to him ever since he first held, and thought he could offer some advice to his new friend.

"Oh, it's nothing really, now that I got some practice on the train in, I think I got the hang of it. It's just that when that Ollivander guy gave this my wand, it didn't seem that,… you know in tune with me, but he said that some wands are just like that, he said 'there masters just have to let themselves become more accustomed to the wand', or the wand become more accustomed to the wizard, I don't really remember, all I know is that he insisted that I got the right wand, so I just paid for it and left."

"That's weird, my wand worked just find for me when I got it, but Mr. Ollivander it was different for each wizard."

"Yea, he said the same thing to me, but I can show you how good I'm tomorrow... Oh, and speaking of tomorrow, we have potions tomorrow right?"

"Yea" Said Harry remembering his schedule, and thinking of Snap.

"Well, I saw that professor Snap starring at us first years in the great hall during the feast, and I got a wired feeling about him, so I think we should be extra careful in how we do in his class, they said he is our head of house, and he goes easy on us, but I don't want to take any chances, right?"

Harry agreed deciding not to mention to Twist, that Snap was only staring at him, or about his scar hurting.

"Good then." Twist happily said, but then let out a big yawn "You know I think we've been up a little too long, how about you tell me about how you discovered your powers in the morning?"

"That sounds good, Twist." Harry agreed feeling tired, and surprised that Twisted managed to remember the rest of their deal, were as he, Harry, had forgotten it during the rest of their conversation, not the he wanted to avoid it.

The two tired new friends made their way back to their dorm, and warm beds.

"Hay Potter, Do you think, that Nightchild girl and our prefect are related?" Twist asked

"Yea, she said she had a brother, and they look alike, and they have the same last name, so it should be obvious. And her first name is Anna, Anthony."

"OK, oh and you could just call me Twist, everyone else outside my family does."

"OK, Twist." Said Harry, concluding the last of their conversations for the night, as the two descended the boy's staircase.

* * *

Back in there dorms and their beds, Harry, and Twist slept soundly there problems resolved, at least for now.

Harry was in a deep sleep when he felt Quirrell turban on his head, and talking to him.

"Congratulation on getting into Slytherin, you have taken the first step to succeeding the Dark Lord that gave you your scare."

This terrified Harry and he said back in defense. "No, not all Slytherins have to be bad, me and Twist aren't bad!"

But the turban didn't listen and just laughed at Harry's response, as it grew heavier on his head. Then Harry saw Malfoy laughing at him, then Malfoy turned into Snap, who laughed at him in an increasingly high voice, then Harry was blinded by a bright green light.

Harry woke up, turned over in his bed, and fell back asleep, when he awoke the next day he could did not remember this dream at all.

* * *

A/N OK, so that's the beginning of this fic. I have a lot of ideas of what to do for the rest of year one and the rest of the years, but I might not be posting anything more until after the new year.

I probably will be doing the howl length of year one in only a few chapters.

Harry is still going to go after the sorcerers stone, and he still will have his confrontation with Quirrell.

But you will have to read to find out what else will be different because of Harry being in Slytherin. How will this affect Ron and Hermione? How With Snap react to Harry being in his house? How do Harry's new friend differ from Ron and Hermione, and how will they affect Harry over the years. It will all get more intersecting as the story progresses, so please keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2 potions and broomsticks

**A/N Here is the second chapter of Slytherins of the light,now before anyone say I'm just rehashing the book, I know it's going to seem that way, but I'm really doing is going the the same introductory process as the character in the canon did, and it's acutely important that thing go the same way as in the book for now. However you will that I made a few changes from original work. One of which will have a very interesting impact on the story at the end of first year and the rest of the years onward.**

 **P.S. in-case you think I mead a bunch of grammar mistakes, when I was witting down Hagrid's dialogue and I was trying to get down the way he takes in the books, so don't go to hard on me for that please.**

 **But I don't want to get a head of my self. So on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 potions and broomsticks**

Harry's first day at Hogwarts began with a series of quiet whispers about who he was and how famous he is.

"Next to the new kid with the wired eyes."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scare?"

This fallowed him all over as he was trying to get the lay of the school. If the sheer size and number of stairs wasn't enough to get lost in, then there was the fact that some stairs had tendency to move about on you, plus some of them even had vanishing trick steps that you had to remember to jump over. And it wasn't just the stairs, there were also doors that you had to ask nicely to open, or tickle in just the right way to open, doors that were somehow walls just pretending, and doors that just plain move around for some reason.

Between, moving doors and moving stair cases, painting with characters that liked to visit each other paintings, and most of the hallways looking very much alike it was proving very difficult just to find your class.

And the classes were a whole other thing. As Twist made Harry suspect magic, did have its complicated side.

Thursday night's astronomy class has them study the night skies with professor Sinistra.

* * *

Then they would have three Herbology classes a week, with professor Sprout, the head of Huffelpuff house, were they learned the up keep and uses of various magical flora and fungus. Anna Nightchild seemed to have the best understanding of magic plants out of the rest of the Slytherin first years, and earned their house a fare amount of points for it.

"How did someone as young as you pick up so much like that?" Sprout asked one day

"Oh, my mom has her own garden and green house back home, and I help her a lot, I guess that you pick some stuff up when you spent that much time around these kinds of plants." Anna said with her usual half smile that would occasionally break her normally straight face.

Harry admired her knowledge, but the other girls in the class, like Parkinson, Greenglass, and Davis, seemed to react to Nightchild's apparent infinity with plants, like Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle reacted to Twist's curiosity about their common room. Albeit the girls were smart enough to laugh behind the teachers back and not so loud that Nightchild could hear it herself. But it did make Harry wonder. Did Anna have the same issues with the rest of the girl of their year, that He and Twist had with the boys?

* * *

Then there was the most boring class of them all, 'History of magic'. Taught by the only ghost teacher, professor Binns, was simply the Hogwarts equivalent of any muggle history class. The class consisted of no actual magic, just the memorizing of names, and dates of various events of wizarding history. Harry found it hard to focus on the droning voice of the ghostly professor, and was feeling sleepily about the whole thing when, one day in class, he turned his head and saw Twist, scribbling down everything he thought was worth remembering, with his text book opened at the corner of his desk for quit reference, in-case Binns ever asked a question (which he never did, but still). Apparently not even the lethargic drones of the see throw professor were enough to quench Twist's thrust for knowledge of all thing magical.

This inspired Harry to try even harder to concentrate on the lesion, but still he could only get through so much of Binns's voice before he felt tired again, he did manage to get down most of the notes he needed to anyway, and by looking around the room, that was something compared to the rest of the class at least. If worst came to worst he had Twist's notes as reference anyway.

* * *

Charms, taught by the short professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house, was OK. It actually leaved up to the exactions of a class of magic, waving your wand and saying the right kind of words. The strangest thing to happen in that class was the first day was when Flitwick was calling role and when he got to Harry's name he squeaked excitedly and fell off the pile of books he was standing on to see his class over his desk.

* * *

Then there was Transfiguration, taught by professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house and, as Harry had guest at seeing her the first time, she was a teacher of strictness and sternness on par with what He expected Professor Snape to be like.

She stared the class off with a strict lecture about how difficult the subject was compared to the rest of the first years curriculum, and how if they made any disruptions. "They shall be removed from class, and not allowed back." But not many in the class seemed to take her warning to hart. Even Anna only seemed to phone it in. But Harry and Twist did take it seriously, and both made mantel notes to work just as hard in this class as in potions.

After her introductory speech was over, she wiped out her wand and turned her desk into a goat that bleated end everything. Whatever the Slytherins thought of McGonagall, most of them seemed impressed by this transformation, especially Twist, whose contrasting eyes once again almost popped out of his head.

They were all a little disappointed though once they learned they were far off from turning large inanimate objects into animals, instead they spent most of the class taking down complicated notes, and then spent the rest of the class trying to turn matches into needles. By the end of the class Twist had made the biggest different in his match, and McGonagall had shown the whole class how pointy and silvery it became. Malfoy and friends did not seem to react to this every while.

But Twist took McGonagall's encouragement, as well the rare smile she gave very while.

* * *

After this was defense against the dark arts, taught by Quirrell, the strange wizard with a stutter that Harry had meet In Diagon Alley. Most of the rest of the house seemed interested in his class at the start of it, but once it stared it wasn't all that great. The whole room reeked of garlic, and rumor had it that Quirrell was afraid of a Romanian vampire that had a grudge against him or something. He claimed that his turban was gift from an African price for getting rid of a zombie, but harry didn't think too many people believed that. Also the strong garlic smell seemed to emanate from the turban itself as Quirrell walked around; rumor also had it that he had stuffed it full of garlic for further protection.

The class materials weren't all that interesting to start with, plus Quirrell demonstrated that it is a bad combination to lecture a class and have a stutter. But Harry still felt the class in itself seemed interesting, maybe when they got into some more involved work it would get more exciting.

But what Harry found most gratifying was despite being raised by muggles he wasn't nearly as far behind as he thought he would be, in fact a lot of the other kids raised by wizards seemed to have just as much to learn as he did, although Twist did seem to have a pretty good start even though he was a muggle born. Even Anna seemed to learn the stuff better then Draco did.

* * *

It was Friday morning in the great hall, and the Slytherins had double potions with the Gryffindors that day. One of the first things you learn in either house is that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't like each other on principle.

Harry was eating porridge, while Twist got some last minute studying done before class. Harry had studied and done home work with Twist almost every night this week, but Harry felt he was going too far with it now.

"You know you probably not have to read the whole book by the first class." Harry said

"Oh, don't worry Harry," Twist said taking his attention away from 'magical drafts and potions'. "I'm not trying to read the _whole_ thing right now, I'm just really like the subject itself, next to history of magic, it has the most skills that you can learn in the muggle world. It manly involves measurements, proper use of ingredients, and plan logic. It's like if you just have the right materials at home and a few handy containers, you can bring some quick magical salutations with you any were you go, doesn't that sound great."

Harry once again found himself admiring Twist enthusiasm for learning, and felt he should let Twist enjoy his book.

"OK, just don't over starch yourself all the other kids in our house who had Snape already said he does favor us, so we really don't have that much to worry about."

"I don't care if he favors us, I just what to know all about potions, and besides, he can't let every Slytherin just coast throw his class. That would make him look bad."

Harry saw Twist's point, then remembered the wired feeling he felt when Snape looked that him during the start of term feast, and Harry suddenly felt like he could have studied more leading up to is, but that thought was derailed by the mail arriving.

The site of a hundred or so owls had lost it shock after the first day, but what did surprise Harry this day was the site of Hedwig bringing him a letter. She touched down on the table, Twist having to move his toast at the last second, and dropped Harry's letter on his pleat. Harry, excited to have any kind of massage, happily tore open the letter. The letter was untidily written and it seemed that the writing had to cross out what he had a written a few times before he settled on the massage that said.

'Harry- Would you come to my cabin around three, since you got Friday afternoon off, I would like to know how your first week at school went. Please send Hedwig back with your answer.-Hagrid'

Harry read the letter while he petted Hedwig and Twist offered her some of his toast. Harry thought the letter seemed strange, it seemed distant and impersonal, and Hagrid seemed much more open and friendly with him the last time they meet. Then Harry remembered something Hagrid said. 'Not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.' Hagrid had said. What must he think of Harry for being shorted into this house after hearing Hagrid say that? Harry suddenly became nervous; he didn't want to lose one of his friends so soon into the school year. Wondering weather or not to answer back, Harry looked over at Twist, who was petting Hedwig, now that Harry had stopped, and feeding her some more bread. Then Harry had a thought. Twist is one of the nicest people Harry knew and he liked being in Slytherin house, that fact had changed Harry's view of the house, maybe to would do the same for Hagrid? Thinking this was better than nothing Harry asked Twist.

"Hay Anthony, remember Hagrid, the one who brought me my Hogwarts letter?"

"The one who brought us over the lake and into the castle, yea what about him?"

"He wants to see me this afternoon, you want to come?"

"Sure, He sounds like a nice guy for what you've told me."

And with that Harry wrote back, 'Yes, and I will be bring a new friend I made, I think you'll like him.'

Harry gave the letter back to Hedwig, who took off and flew out one of the widows near the top of the great hall.

After this breakfast was over and Harry and Twist were making their way out of the great hall and to their first class.

* * *

Meanwhile out on the Hogwarts grounds. Hedwig was flying towards the small cabin near the edge of the forbidden forest. Parching on the window sill she taped on the glass.

"Ha, an answer back already." Said Hagrid as he opened the window and took the letter. He read it as Hedwig flew back to the school owlery.

"A new friend that he thinks I would like, who could that be?" Hagrid wondered as he thought about the kind of students Slytherin had a reputation of attracting. Then he thought about Harry's father. So brave and so proud of being in Gryffindor is seemed almost impossible that his son could be in any other house, much less in Slytherin. Then he thought about James's beast friend, a whole family in Slytherin for so many generations, and than him, Harry seemed like the reverse of that.

"While, as long as Harry is making decant friends, it's all OK I guess" Hagrid said to himself. He knew Harry was a good kid, and felt that he could turn out right anywhere he went, but he was still worried about the kinds of kids he would meet in Slytherin and was afraid of Harry falling victim to bad influences. He also felt a little embarrassed at what he said to Harry.

"'Not a witch or wizard who went bad' indeed. And what, Gryffindor has only every produced the nicest and most decant wizards of all time?" Hagrid said thinking about James's friend again. "And what would Dumbledore say if he heard what I told Harry?"

'Hagrid, He hasn't even arrived at school yet and already you've turned against a whole quarter of the school.' That's what Dumbledore would say to Hagrid.

"Well, as long as Harry and his friends are all good wizards it's all the same I guess."

* * *

Later in the dungeons…

Harry and Twist were sitting the Snape's dungeons class room as he took roll call. The place had a pretty creepy feel to it, it wasn't like the Slytherin common room, that had some grandeur to it, it was cold, it was not very while light, and there were dead animals floating in glass jar on shelves on the walls, at lest you hoped they were dead, some of them seemed to twitch out of the corner of your eye.

As Snape was calling their names he paused at Harry's.

"Ah, yes Harry Potter, the new resident _celebrity_." Snape said sarcastically. Malfoy and friend laughed a little at, but wither Snape did or didn't notice either way, he went on.

After he finished calling names he looked up, will the deepest pair of dark eyes Harry had ever seen, and faced the class. He began a short of speech like McGonagall did.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" Snape said in a voice that hardly and more than a whisper, yet seemed to have the entire class eating at his every word, Snape seem to have that keen gift for public speaking that kept the audience quiet and paying attention to him.

His speech went on, saying how he didn't think that most of them would appreciate the study of potions or "the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes" and so on. He also listed, very articulacy, the impressive powers of well brewed potions. It seemed that Snape and Twist shared a appreciation of the subject, which Twist showed by hanging on very word he hard Snape saying like he was some kind of prophet.

Snape finished his speech by saying that his usual class consisted of mostly "dunderheads". Harry saw that Twist seemed determined to prove that he was a wizard with a level of appreciation on par with Snape's. An ambition he seemed to share with girl with bushy brown hair who sitting with the Gryffindors next the kid Harry meet on the train.

"Potter" Snape said out of nowhere, as he walked up to Harry and Twist's desk. He pauses for a very brief moment, and he looks at Harry up close; Snape looked at Harry's face, the Slytherin crest on his uniform, and his eyes. Why did he look at Harry's eyes like they separate to his face? It didn't matter no one notice because it happen so fast but it did. Then Snape began.

"What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry left like he read something like that, but what was the answer? Snape staring at him like that wasn't helping. Harry looked over at Twist who seemed to have a good idea of the answer, but no way to let Harry know, Harry also saw that girl with bushy hair raise her hand.

"Ah, I don't know sure." Harry said

Oh well, I gauss fame isn't everything after all." Snape aid like it was a long standing argument between the two. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you find me a bezoar is asked you for one?"

'A bezoar, I heard that word before while me and Twist were studying, but what was it, it had something to do with poisons right, but where would you find it?'

Harry looked around again, that girl had here hand up again, and this time Twist was doing the same. Meanwhile Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, seemed to be theory enjoying Harry's public scolding.

"I don't know sir." Harry repeated,

"Did you even open the book before you came here, or did you have other things on your mind, Potter?"

Harry had read the book, but did Snape really expect him remember the whole thing by heart by now, why didn't he ask someone else a question?

Snape kept on ignoring Twist and the Gryffindor girl.

"How about we give it one more try, Potter? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

That girl and Twist both tried to get Snape's attention, but Snape stayed focus on Harry.

Harry couldn't stand this, two of his class mates for making fools out of themselves, and Snape was acting like the whole point of the class was showing just how much Harry didn't know on the first day. Thinking really hard, Harry remember his study sessions with Twist over the past week, and the he remembered it, by a fortunate coincidence Twist had repeated this fact a few time, non-consecutively, over the week.

"There is none." Harry Said.

"Excuse me." Snape said in response, it seemed that Snape didn't what to believe that he hard Harry right.

Monkshood is the same thing as Wolfs-bane sure, there is no difference."

Silence fell over the dungeon; Snape looked at Harry like he didn't like what Harry said. Had Harry done something wrong is answering a question correctly? Whatever the reason it seemed that whatever game Snape was playing with Harry was over.

"Oh well, it seems that you did manage to retain one thing, maybe if we work hard at it you'll have learned _two_ things before the end of the year, Potter." Snape said still seemly determined to embarrass Harry as much as he could get away with. Then Snape seemed to become aware of the existence of the other students again. "Maybe you little friend here could answer the other two questions I presented?"

Why didn't he just ask Twist to begin with then?

Twist seemed caught off guard by Snape's sudden acknowledgement of his presence. "Oh well Sir… if I remember right. Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion called the drought of living death, and bezoar is a stone from a goat's stomach, it can work as an antidote for most poisons."

"Very good… what was your name again?" Snape asked like Twist was any other student, what didn't he treat Harry like that?

"Twist, sire." Twist said, not minding that Snape didn't know his name.

"Very good mister twist, I suspect that you are the reason that Potter here knew as much as he did, I ask that you let him fend for himself in this class though, as I ask of all students." Snape said to Twist then turned to Harry. "As for you Potter, I will not stand as student leaching off the hard work of another, if I find that you are using the intellect of another student to hind your own ignorance, then you shell be punished."Snape said like that kind of behavior was typical of Harry, Malfoy and friends seemed to enjoy this new stage of Harry's scolding. "As for your friend here, point to Slytherin, for actually knowing some of the materials." For some reason Twist earning points for their house did seem to sit well with Malfoy as he dropped his cheerful domineer at it.

"For the recorded, Monkshood, or Wolfs bane and also be called aconite… why are you not witting that down as well the information Potter and Twist just said?" Snape said as the class then begins to scribble down all information brought up in the class so far.

Snape had the class brew up a boil cure as their work for the day.

The whole class was split into pairs as Snape glided around the room, with the aura of a large humanoid bar creature, criticizing everything he saw, and seemed to pay particularly close attention to the mistakes happening among the Gryffindor students, by he seemed to go easy on Malfoy for some reason.

"Well done Malfoy, excellent method of stewing your horned slugs." Snape said in a voice that was only slightly less condescending then his usually one.

While he stoked Malfoy's ego, Twist felt discouraged. His meticulous attention to detail had allowed him and Harry to measure the perfect amount of dried nettles, and crush there snake fangs to the fine powder the text booked called for, and had even remembered not add the porcupine quills until after they took the cauldron off the fire, and Harry had noticed that there attempt seemed to more closely match the picture in the book then Malfoy's. But still Snape seemed to just pass them by for some reason.

As Harry was about to try and cheer Twist up, clouds of bark acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon class, coming from the Gryffindor side.

Harry and Twist looked over. It seemed that a cauldron, shared by a round faced boy and a boy with an Iris accent had somehow melted and the failed boil cure attempt was spilling all over the floor. It was burning holes in people shoes so everyone jumped up onto their stools to avoid it.

As the round faced boy became cover in angry red boils, having been splashed by the potion,, Snape cleaned up the less with a single wave of his wand, then he proceed to scold the boy even further.

"You idiot boy, Longbottom, you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire didn't you?"

The boy called Longbottom did answer, as he was whimpering in pain, as more boils starred to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing, Mr. Finnegan." Snape ordered the other boy. "And that's another point from Gryffindor." Snape added.

After the class was over, Harry and Twist made their way up the stairs out of the dungeon.

* * *

It was five to three and they were on their way to meet Hagrid.

"Can you believe what happened to the Longbottom kid back there?" Twist jokingly asked Harry as they made their way to Hagrid's small cabin by the forest.

"Yeah, good thing you remembered that thing about the quills, or who knows what Snape would have done to us, I'm almost surprised he didn't find a way to blame me for what happened." Harry answered back.

"Oh come on Harry, we weren't anywhere near them, that would've been a stretch." Twist said, finding Harry's feeling that Snape was out to get him ridiculous.

"I know, but didn't you saw how he was with me at the start of class, and I thought he was supposed to go easy on his own house?"

"I told you that you could not count on something like that." Twist smugly answered, feeling that he was right to study extra hard for that class.

"I don't think so, you saw how he treated the Gryffindors for all those small mistakes, but he hardly said anything about the mess Goyle was making, and he walked right pass our caldron and almost fawned over Malfoy's."

Twist didn't like being reminded of the fact the Snape paced over his hard work with barely a second glace but his bright yet naive mind still didn't see the point in thinking that Snape had singled them out, so thinking quickly he answered back. "OK , maybe Snape herd that all the other teachers were all excited to have you in their classes and he thought you would have a big head over it, so he went a little hard on you at the start of class so show you he wouldn't give you special treatment or something?" Twist suggested.

"You call what he did _a little hard_?"

"OK, maybe he got carried away. Look Harry I understand if you don't like him, and honestly yes he doesn't seem to like you that much either, but what can you do, if you don't like being treated like that, the best thing to do is work hard to be good in that class so he has no reason to go rough on you, like I suggested earlier, and if he stills seems to go out of his way to mistreat you then all you can do then is report him to the headmaster right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said, conceding that Twist was mostly right, but he was wrong on at least one thing though, Snape didn't just not like Harry he out right heated him.

Harry and Twist walked up to Hagrid's cabin, and knocked on the door. The two of them heard a loud barking coming from inside the cabin fallowed by the sound of Hagrid calming down his dog.

"Harry, glad to see ya decide ta com, and ya brought a friend too, com in ya two com in." Hagrid happily ushered them in as he kept a hold on the collar of his bore hound called Fang.

"Ya can make yareselfs at home you can." Hagrid said as he let go of fang, who rushed to lick at Twist's ere. Twist seemed scared of the big dag rushing at him, but calmed down once he saw that Fang was friendly. Hagrid seemed to find that Fang taking a liking to Twist worth a moment's thought. Then he turned to Harry.

So…ar haws school bin goin?" Hagrid nervously asked.

"Well the first week has been going good find. I'm doing well in most of my classes, and I've already made a new friend." Harry said indicting Twist.

"And…what about that Malfoy boy, I saw him talking to you during the fest?" Hagrid said like he didn't know how to approach the question.

"What…no, there's no way me and Malfoy are going to be friends!" Harry said to Hagrid's absurd suggestion. Hagrid seem happy with that response.

"Yeah, that Malfoy is a complete git; I don't think he has any friends outside of Crab and Goyle." Twist added

"Yep, the Malfoys Crabs, and Goyles, those families are always together their fathers were all the same way in their time here. You don't like Malfoy either?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but Malfoy seems to think that the fact that he and I share a dorm room is an insult to him or something."

"Well Malfoy usually has something against wizards _who work for a living_ , what is it your parents do?" Hagrid asked

"My dad is an ophthalmologist." Twist answered.

"What's that?" Hagrid asked

"It's a doctor who works on the eyes…in the muggle world." Twist finished feeling that Hagrid had falsely assumed that his family was all wizards.

"Your dads a muggle?" Hagrid asked sounding surprised.

"Actually, both my parents are."

"So you're a muggle born?"

"That's how it works isn't it?" Twist said sounding discouraged that Hagrid was asking him that question.

"This that a problem Hagrid?" Harry asked, stepping in for his friend.

"No, no it not, it's just that… that… ah rock cake?" Hagrid offered trying to change the subject.

Harry and Twist excepted feeling there was no point pressing the issue right now.

Harry and Twist talked with Hagrid, the mood of the room changed to a pleasant one, talking about how their first lesson's had gone. They didn't care much for the rock cakes but pretended to liked them for Hagrid.

They also talked about the caretaker Filch and his cat miss Norris. Apparently Hagrid and the students all shared an opinion of Filch as an 'old git', and Twist talked about how he would love to try some 'interesting' spells out on Norris.

"Oh, I won't if I were you, Filch is vry protictv of tat cat o his." Hagrid advised Twist.

Harry told Hagrid about his lesion with Snape and Hagrid agreed with Twist.

"Rubbish, what reason would Snape have anyway?"

"That's what I said." Twist said, happy to have someone agree with him, it seemed that whatever issue Hagrid and Twist had had was now behind them.

"See Harry, when you have friends as smart as this you should listen to him." Hagrid said, and Twist seemed happy for the compliment. "Now Twist, what exactly is it your dad does again?"

Twist accepted Hagrid change of subject and proceeded to tell him exactly what an ophthalmologist dose.

While Hagrid and Twist spoke, Harry saw a cutting of the daily prophet lying under a tea cozy on the table. Picking it up Harry read the headline ' **G** **ringotts break-in latest** ', and proceeded to read the rest of the article. It said that a vault that had been emptied earlier that day was broken into but nothing was stolen, and all this just happened to happen on the same day Hagrid had emptied a vault at the same bank.

When Harry asked Hagrid about this Hagrid avoided Harry's eye site and offered him more rock cakes.

Hagrid did not yield any information on what was in the Gringotts vault and sent Harry and Twist back to the castle with pockets full of rock cakes they were too polite to refuse.

As they walked up to the castle Harry asked Twist.

"What do you think about the break in at Gringotts?"

"What's there to think about? It's a bank with a bunch a valuable things in it, of course it's going to broken into once in a while, and whatever they tried to steal was already gone, so either the owner new to move or they made some lucky timing?"

"But Hagrid emptied a vault that same day?"

"So Hagrid has something important he wants to protect can you blame him?"

"He said it was Hogwarts business."

"So then professor Dumbledore sent him to get something important that the school owns. It's a very old school, Harry, and it has accumulated a lot of important things in its history, you really should read 'Hogwarts a History' by the way, it will tell you all about it."

"Don't you find all this little weird thought?"

"Yeah a little, but really Harry how does it concern us anyway right?"

Harry decided not press that matter anymore.

* * *

It was the fallowing Thursday, and the Slytherins were to start flying lessons with the Gryffindors. Harry was looking forward to flying, but he was also worried that he was going to look like an idiot in front of Malfoy, who was going on and on about how much flying he did already. Not that he was alone in that, most of the house was boring each other with some kind of misadventure they supposedly had on a broom stick at some point.

"My mother can always get me the best broom on the market." Zanbini said one day.

"…And next thing I know I had to do this wild mid-air flip to keep from hitting a rock, right Daphne." Pansy Parkinson boasted, using her friend, Daphne Greenglass, as an apparent witness.

"So I ducked behind a tree, and that big clumsy muggle flying contraption couldn't find me, me and my father a huge laugh about it when I got home." Malfoy longwindedly regaled anyone who would listen, about a trilling tell about him and a helicopter. Harry and Twist, and maybe some others, didn't fully believe this though.

BUT some didn't seem that into flying and Quidditch all that much though.

"My dad and brothers are always going on about Quidditch stuff, and I do support the Holly head Harpies and everything, but I've never been that good on a racing broom." Anna Nightchild said among the Slytherin girls one day. They didn't seem to value her input all that much though.

Thursday morning Twist was poring over the 'Quidditch thought the ages' trying to get as much information about flying as he could before the class. His studying was only disturbed for a brief time when Malfoy caught there attention by stealing something away from Longbottom over at the Gryffindor table. From what they could see Malfoy a snatched something small and round away from Longbottom and Ron Wesley, a kid Harry meet on the train, was trying to get in back. It looked like Wesley acutely wanted to hurt Malfoy but McGonagall stepped in and made Malfoy give whatever in was back.

"What does Malfoy have against Longbottom anyway?" Harry asked out loud.

"Malfoy seems to have something against most of the school; Longbottom is just an easy target. I not cold or anything, but it's good when it's someone besides us, right?" Twist responded looking back down at his book.

Malfoy returned to the Slytherin table gloating with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. "Hay everyone, you're not going to believe, Longbottom's Grandmother sent him a Remembrall, I knew he had member problems, but really." Malfoy said and Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Apparently this was supposed to be funny?

"What's so funny about that?" Anna asked Malfoy. "So Longbottom has some trouble remembering, how's that funny?"

Malfoy looked at her for a minute, apparently he didn't like his sense of humor criticized, but he rarely mocked his own house mates (Twist and Harry being the exception). "Wow Nightchild, maybe you need a Remembrall yourself, you seemed to have forgotten your sense of humor." Malfoy said in a tone that suggested that this was meant as light-hearted put down humor and not an actual insult. Either way she shot him a kind of half scowl and simply returned to her own breakfast.

Harry turned to Anna's brother and their house Prefect, Abusior, who was seating next to him.

"Hay Abusior, what is a Remembrall anyway?"

"It's a glass ball that's filled with white smoke, and if the smoke turns red wile your holding it, it means you've forgotten something." Abusior explained.

"Dose it tell what you've forgotten?" Twist asked.

"No, it just tells you forgot something."

"Well that's not that good, what if you're going somewhere and it turns red and you think you forgot the directions, but you really just forgot the turn the stove off, then you end up thinking you're going the wrong way when you not, and the stove is still on?" Twist said pocking holes in the logic.

"Well for one thing it wouldn't turn white again until you've remembered the right thing, but I guess what you just said can happen to." Abusior said, ending his sentence with a small laugh.

* * *

It was three-thirty in the afternoon, and the Slytherins had already made their way down to the grounds on a spot near the forbidden forest, with a little over twenty broom stick lying in net line at their feet, when the Gryffindors came down.

Harry had over heard some of the older students on the Quidditch team that the school brooms weren't all that good.

Once everyone had show up there teacher, Madam Hooch came down and told everyone to stand by a broom. Then she gave them all there first instructions.

"Stick out your right over your broom and say UP!"

And everyone did just that, as they all reached there right hand over the nearest broom they all shouted, "UP!" in unison.

Harry's broom was one of the few to jump into his hand on the first try. Harry had a feeling the brooms could tell if a possible rider had any issue with flying. Everyone got a hold of their brooms after a few tries; Twist seemed to get the hang of it once he saw how other people did it.

Once they all had a broom in hand, Madam Hooch showed how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. As she walked up and down the rows of student, correcting their grip.

"But this is how I've always held on to my broom?" Malfoy completed when Hooch corrected him.

"Then you've always been doing it wrong." Hooch said, no seeming at all interested in what Malfoy thought was the right way to hold on to a broom. Harry and Twist enjoyed hearing that exchange quite a bit.

After she was sure they were all holding their brooms the right way, she told to try and rise a few feet then come right back down on her whistle.

But before she could blow her whistle, the nervous and jumpy Neville Longbottom pushed off the ground and began to rise into the air even as Hooch shouted at him.

"Come back, boy!"

But instead of coming back down Neville was simply raised to a height a little over twenty feet, before he looked down with a frightened face, fell off his Broom, and hits the ground the a painful thud.

Hooch ran to him with a frightened face of her own and looked him over.

You've got a broken wrist, come on, boy, it's all right, up you get. None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch', come on dear." Hooch said as she carried Neville back up to the school.

Once they were beyond hearing distance Malfoy broke into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Most of the rest of the Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." A Gryffindor called Parvati Patil snapped at him.

Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom, never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Patil?" Parkinson mocks her for sticking up for Neville.

"Hay look, it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Malfoy said picking Neville's Remembrall as it glittered in the sun, as he held it up.

"Give that here." Twist surprised everyone by walking up to Malfoy and grabbing for the Remembrall. They all watch as Malfoy was called out by a fellow Slytherin, this site seemed to surprise the Gryffindors who, not know about the animosity build between Malfoy and Twist in the last week, found this site a little wired. "I said hand it over!" Twist reiterated himself as Malfoy held the glass ball out of his reach.

"Oh, like you even know how to use the thing, muggle-born. How about I live it some place for Longbottom to find it." Malfoy said as he leapt on to a broom. "How about up a tree?" He said, as he took off.

"Come and get it Twist!" Malfoy called out. And with that Twist Grabbed his own broom and tried to take off after Malfoy.

"Oh no." Twist feebly said as he flipped his broom over and landed on his back. It didn't hurt as much as what happened to Longbottom, but he still had a hard time getting up.

Anna Nightchild walked over to help him up, While Harry stud next to his friend.

"Ha, ha" They heard Malfoy mock from above. "I told you to be careful with who you make your friends Potter!"

Hearing that drove Harry crazy, he grabbed his own broom and took off with a great amount of ease. As he soared up he heard the air rush through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him, and in that moment he discovered that was a natural at flying. He could tell that he was flying better that Malfoy was. And everyone took notice of this.

"Did you know he could fly like that?" Anna asked Twist in awe.

"Nope" Was all he said back, his friend's apparent infinity with a broom stick putting him at a loss of words.

AS Harry met Malfoy in mid-air Malfoy could see that he was at a disadvantage.

"Give it hear Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry threatened.

"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy said, as he tried to steer away from Harry, as Harry speed at him with impressive accuracy. Even thought Malfoy managed to avoid him it was a close call, and Harry turned to face right away. They could hear clapping coming from below.

"No Crabbe or Goyle to save your neck up here, Malfoy!" Harry mocked Malfoy.

Realizing these was true Malfoy yelled out. "Catch it if you can Potter!" Then he throws the ball into the air and headed for the ground.

Harry's eyes fallowed the ball as it raise and begin to fall in the air. Leaning in the direction it was falling, Harry rushed right where it was falling and caught it a foot from the ground.

Even as Malfoy touched down on the ground he heard the cheers Harry earned with the great catch, even Anna briefly jumped into the air, making a 'whooping 'noise. fortuity for her, everyone was to immersed in what Harry did to notice.

Harry toppled gently onto the grass, the Remembrall still clutched safely in his hand.

Once he made his way back to the rest of the class he was greeted with applause from both the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Malfoy seemed to be at his own loss for word at the site of the two rival houses mutely enjoying his defeat, and Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to even know what was going on at this point. Everyone love Potter, Twist was happy, and Gryffindors and Slytherins were cheering for the same thing.

* * *

Later after the class let out, they were all walking back throw the entrench hall.

"Did you see Malfoy's face when you grabbed the ball in mid-air?" Twist enthusiastically said to Harry.

"I'm just happy I was able to give Longbottom his Remembrall back, or at least give to Hooch to give to him."

"Yeah that was nice of you, but seriously Harry. You were great on that broom, everyone thought so, and you should try out for Quidditch next year."

"I don't know if want to be on the same team as Malfoy." Harry half-heartily said.

"Oh like he stands a chance of getting on the team if you were there, and that means it would be great opportunity to see him make that 'I-can't-believe-that-just-happened' face of his."

"Ha, ha, ha" Harry and Twist Heard

"Did you hear something?" Twist asked

"Hay you two?" Anna Nightchild got there attention as she walked up to them. "That was some great flying out there Potter, and how are you feeling Twist?"

"Thanks" Harry said

"Thanks for the concern, but I only fell like three feet, I'll be fine."

"Good to hear, hay do you two want to eat dinner with me, we hardly spoken since we meant at the fest last week?"

"Sure" Harry said

"Sure why not" Twist added

"Good I'll see you then. I'm just going to get a head start on my home work." Anna Said.

"Actually me and Harry were going to do the same thing, how about we all do it together?" Twist asked.

"That sounds great" Anna said with her half smile.

"Good, so let's head down to the common room." Twist said back with his own smile.

As the three of them descended the staircase towards the Slytherin dungeons Harry had good feeling that he and Twist just made a new friend.

* * *

A/N OK now if you have questions as to why Harry did not get get on a Quidditch, that's the chance that's going to impact the story later on, but I won't tell you how until the end of year one.

What I really want to know is how you like my O.C.s so far. in case you haven't noticed, they are not just Slytherin equivalents of Ron and Hermione, they have bits of Ron a Hermione's personalities mixed up in between them, with a little bit of original traits I worked in there my self. In fact there is a bit of misery around Anna that you'll have to read to see. I sure some of you will love it.

Until next time happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fluffy fiend of Hogwarts

**A/N These is Chapter Three. Now I'm really trying to show the personalities of the O.C.s Anna Nightchild, and Anthony Twist. I try to show how they are similar** **to Ron and Hermione and how they are different. that is shown very well in this chapter, I believe. But I'll you be the judge of that.  
**

 **P.S. There are some small grammar mistakes in some character dialogue in this chapter ,but only to show the most of the characters who speak in this chapter are Eleven-years-old, and I don't' think that even British children would have perfect speaking grammar at that age.**

 **Without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 The Fluffy fiend of Hogwarts**

It was dinner time in the great hall; And Harry, Anna, and Twist were all sitting together.

They were already most of the way throw the actual meal, and Anna and Twist had gotten into a discussion about their class subjects.

"Personally I like potions as my favorite class so far, but I also like charms pretty well to." Twist told Anna.

"Herbology is my favorite; I learned a lot from helping my mom in our garden at home." Anna said to Twist.

"You have a whole garden of magical plants?" Twist asked Anna with a small sparkle of wonder in his eyes. Anything new or interesting about the wizarding world always caught Twist's undivided attention.

Anna seemed to enjoy having somebody so interested in anything she said, no matter how everyday it seemed to her. "Well mostly, we do have some non-magical plants to." Anna clarified

"Oh, like my family has?" Twist asked

"Yeah, I guess so. How is it living in the muggle world anyway?" Anna asked trying to return some of the friendly curiosity that Twist had shown her.

"Ah, you want to know about how muggles live?" Twist asked, finding Anna's question a weird one to try and answer. How does one explain how it is to live as a muggle in a way a witch can understand, but without seeming like a complete outsider? And how much did wizards know about how muggles lived, they didn't seem to care all that much, from what Twist had seen so far (not that he minded), so how could he go about explaining how he and his parents lived? And, the question that Twist found the most odd, why did Anna seem to care more about how muggles lived then Twist did that this point.

"Ah, well probably how wizards live, except without the magic." Twist said

"Yeah, don't you use electricity or something for most things?" Anna asked.

"Yeah pretty much, I really don't know how to explain _using electricity;_ it's not the kind of thing muggles talk about that much. That would be like wizards talking about how their wands work all the time." Twist said tying to say the last part like it was a joke.

Anna picked up on this and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right, how about if I ever have any other questions about muggles I'll ask you?" Anna said with a half smile.

"Sure, but for now can we get back to talking about magic, I think that's a lot more fun?" Twist asked, and Anna agreed, and the two of them got in to a conversation about all the spells they already had down.

Harry sat next to them as they talked. He was glad to see at they were getting along. They seemed to know a lot about magic between them, having just finished a studying session with both of them. Harry felt like he was really starting to understand more about how magic worked, and felt like with Anna and Twist he would pick some more stuff pretty fast.

Something about that thought rang a bell in Harry's head, but before he could think about it Malfoy showed up.

"Hay Potter, taking a meal break from helping out some more Gryffindors cry-babies?" Malfoy snidely side with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of them once again.

"You're pretty brave now that you're on solid ground, and have your not-so-little friends again." Harry answered back

"Hay, I can take you on any time you like, Potter. How about a wizard duel tonight, at midnight?" Malfoy asked.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A wizard duel…" Malfoy snidely said. "I suppose you've never heard of one?"

Right next to Harry, Twist overheard the confrontation, in-between his and Anna's discussion about wand movements.

"Of course I herded of it." Harry angrily lied to Malfoy, not wanting to seem unknowledgeable and give Malfoy something else to mock him about.

"Very well then," Malfoy said. "Then for our seconds."

'Seconds?' Harry thought

"I'll take…" Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle for a moment as he sized them up. "Crabbe. Who'll be your second then, potter?"

Harry was at a loss, but at that moment Twist, sensing that he could be of some help, got up and stud next to Harry.

"I'll be Harry's second." Twist said.

"Really Potter, you sure you want this one, after the trouble with the broom earlier?" Malfoy condescendingly said.

Harry looked at Twist and saw the anger that Malfoy's comment caused him and decided to take Twist's offer. "Yes, Twist is my second." Harry said to Twist's great appreciation.

"Sticking with a muggle-born until bitter end… Like father like son I guess, your own funeral."

At this moment Anna decided to intervene, as she got up and stepped in between the two sets of boys.

"What do you all think you're doing anyway?" Anna bitterly asked like She felt the whole confrontation was beneath her.

"Me and Potter here just agreed to a wizard duel, and he took Twist as his second, I assuming that you taught him what that is?"

"I most certainly did not, and what are you all thinking, Hogwarts is to some wizard youth dueling club you know!?" Anna said trying to talk some sense into the rest of them.

"Well maybe things would be a lot more interesting around here if they did let us have duels." Twist said.

"How about that Twist, you finally said something I agree with." Malfoy jokingly said.

Rather than find this funny, Twist just stared at Malfoy angrily.

All this arguing attracted the attention of Anna's older brother, and House prefect, Abusior, who walked right up to six bickering students and side. "Is everything going alright over here?" Abusior said suspiciously.

Everyone looked nervous at the sudden intrusion, but Malfoy said. "Everything's alright here Nightchild, I was just trying to tell Potter how well I think he caught that Remembrall in flying class earlier." Malfoy said in a fake sincere and kind voice.

Abusior had overheard some first years talking about Harry's incredible catch, but didn't believe that Malfoy would really be congratulating Harry from what he heard. Turning to his sister Abusior asked her. "Anna is Malfoy telling the true?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Malfoy said as he feigned sock at the prefect's distrust.

"I was asking my sister." Abusior sternly responded.

Looking nervous at being put on the spot, Ann looked at Harry, and Twist, and then told her brother. "Yes Abusior, Malfoy was just telling Harry how good he is on a broom." Anna said, still a little nervous.

Abusior didn't seem all that convinced, but he had nothing else to go on, so he just said. "Fine, but remember you all, keep out of trouble I don't want to have to take points off of my own house because of any of you. And Malfoy don't let me catch you doing anything like what you did with Longbottom's Remembrall, or I will take points away for it." Abusior said then lifted.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle exchanged smug looks, and then Malfoy said to Harry. "Still on for tonight at midnight, Potter, wands only, no contact?"

"You bet Malfoy." Harry spitefully said to Malfoy.

"We'll both be there." Twist said in uncharacteristically confident tone.

Anna looked like she didn't like any of these, but didn't want to attract any more unwanted attention.

"See you two at midnight, Potter," Malfoy turned and showed Twist an even more hatefully smug face, said, "Muggle-born." And He and his friends walked away.

After Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were out of ear shout Twist asked Anna. "What is a Wizard duel anyway?"

Anna seemed to find the fact that Twist really didn't know what a wizard duel was even more annoying than the whole rest of the recant confrontation. Crossing her arms she condescendingly said. "You really don't know what it is?"

"From context, I can guess that it's when wizards fight using their wands and magic, but I just wanted to be sure, and I would like to know that a 'second' is?" Twist mater-of-factly asked Anna.

"Well, you're acutely right, that is what a wizard duel is, and a second is someone who takes over for one of the main duelers when they _die_." Anna side, emphasizing the last word.

"Dose that happen often?" Harry asked.

"Not really when the duelers are so young, but you two would really deserve it, and I thought you two seemed smart."

"We are smart, and that's why we can see that letting Malfoy just say whatever he wants to us with no retribution is a bad thing." Twist know-it-ally said.

"If your two get caught you'll cost our house points." Anna reasoned

"So will Malfoy and Crabbe." Defended Twist

"And all four of you will be blamed for costing Slytherin our winning streak in the house cup." Anna Mockingly said

"How is it any of your business anyway?" Twist asked.

"I just lied to my brother to keep you out of trouble, the least you can do is not go looking for more of it." Anna pleaded.

"What else are we suppose to do?" Asked Twist.

"Just don't go, let Malfoy and Crabbe get themselves into trouble without you." Anna pleaded again.

"We'll keep that in mind.

"Bye the way, I liked studying with you, we should do it again some time, Anna .

"Let's go Harry." Twist said as he and Harry walked away.

"Goodbye Anna." Harry said. He didn't like the argument that just happened between Anna and Twist, but he couldn't see how he could argue with Twist, It was he, Harry who got them into this, Twist was just helping out, and Malfoy really did deserve it at this point. Harry thought this as he and Twist walked away for a nervous looking Anna.

* * *

It was half-past eleven, and Harry and Twist where just making their way out or their dormitories.

They had spent most of the time since dinner going over what they thought they should know for a wizarding duel. Harry was having some second-thoughts. He knew there was a good chance of Filtch or Mrs. Norris catching them, and what Anna had told them earlier was really starting to seem like a real concern, but He could not pass up a change to bet Malfoy one-on-one. So the two of them were quietly walking up the boy's stare into the dungeon common room, which was now bathed in an eerie pail green light caused by the moon shining throw the leak outside the windows.

As they were about to walked up the stairs into the opening into the dungeons they heard a noise coming from behind them.

Turing around, they saw that the odd 'meowing' came from a snowy white cat sitting on top of one of the low backed sofas and staring at them with its bright blue eyes.

The cat itself didn't seem that scary, but something about the way it looked at them, the way its eyes seemed to glow like moonstones, even though it was facing away from any light source, put Harry and Twist on edge.

"Ah, Twist?" Harry started.

"Yeah" Twist responded.

"Do you see that cat?" Harry asked as the cat prowled across the top of the sofa's back,curling its long white tail against its back, , never braking eye contact with the two.

"Yeah" Twist repeated

"Do you know whose it is?" Harry asked.

"No" Twist simply said.

"It's mine!" Anna said as she sprung up from the sofa she was apparently laying. "And are you two really still going throw with this, after What I told you earlier, and after having all these hours to think about it?" Anna said, as she got up and walked around the sofa, her cat jumping off the top and fallowing her towards Harry and Twist.

The cat having been explained, Harry and Twist were able to regain their composure.

"Alright Anna, We appreciate your concern, but we think we can handle this." Twist nicely said to Anna.

"It's not just you two I'm worried about, you spent the past week earning points for everything you know about magic, and you could get all that taken away if you do this." Anna angrily said.

"If you're so cornered about that, then why didn't you just tell your brother what was happening before?" Harry asked, finding Anna's interfering annoying.

"I told you I didn't want to get you into trouble; sorry for thinking you were nice people." Anna said the last part sarcastically.

"Let's go Twist." Harry said as he and Twist began to ascend the stares out of the common room.

Seeing the two boys leaving, completely disregarding her advice, Anna fallowed. Her cat staying behind, and curling up, like it expected he back soon.

"Ha wait, comeback!" Anna called after them as she fallowed them out of the secret entrance, into the dungeons.

Anna fallowed Harry and Twist across the dungeons, toward the staircase to the entrance hall.

As soon as they were all out of ear shot, Draco and Crabbe emerged from behind a pillar near a far corner of the dungeons.

Laughing snidely, Malfoy said. "Look, Nightchild is trying to talk Potter and the muggle-born out of it; maybe she'll get into just as much trouble as they do, if we're lucky Dumbledore will take away her brother's prefect badge." Draco said then laughed some more.

Crabbe laughed along with his friend, like he always did, but then his forehead tensed up in a rare thought. "Hay, Malfoy aren't you related to them or something?"

"The Nightchilds? Hardly." Draco said with no hesitation.

"But don't you and her have…"

"The only downside to being a pureblood is having the occasional distant relative who doesn't appreciate their more _decent_ relatives, so why should I spare her a thought, it's not like her parents did when they should have been teaching her to avoid muggle trash like Twist.

"Now let's get to bed we've been waiting here for hours now, I'm tired. Maybe if Nott is still awake we can tell him what we did and see if he sees how funny it is?" Malfoy said as he leads Crabbe toward the entrance to their common room, thinking about how no one but Crabbe and Goyle seemed to like his joke at Twist on their first night.

* * *

Anna continued to fallow Harry and Twist all the way up to the trophy room trying to convince them to go back to the common room with her, but the more she tried to convince them, the more they seemed to ignore her.

They were standing in the trophy room, waiting for Malfoy and Crabbe to show up. Anna seemed very nervous and had given up on trying to talk them out of it a minute after they got there.

"If you're so worried about costing our house point then maybe you should head back yourself for now?" Twist politely suggested. He did appreciate Anna concern, although he didn't what to show it right now.

"If we get caught, I'll just tell them that I was trying to stop you two, which is true." Anna smugly said. Twist didn't have anything to say to that.

Harry grew tired of his friends bickering quickly and checked his watch.

"He's late" Harry said annoyed.

"Maybe he chickened out?" Twist said

"Maybe he saw reason?" Anna said.

Then a thought accorded to Twist. "What if wanted us to get caught?"

"What?" Harry and Anna said together.

"What if Malfoy meant for us to get caught, and he's back at the common room right now?" Twist clarified.

Seeing Twist's logic, Harry felt frustrated with himself for falling for Malfoy's trick.

Seeing Harry's realization, Anna said. "See, aren't you glad that you realized how stupid this was before…"

Anna was interrupted by the sound of Mr. Flitch saying, "Sniff, around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." In the next room

Frightened, the three of them instantly made their way into a gallery of suits of armor, where they began to run from Flitch's voice.

They heard him enter the trophy room behind them, and he heard them running down the gallery.

Harry, Anna, And Twist made it out of the gallery, and into a corridor, then another, and then another. None of them knew were to go all they knew was to stay together and get away from Flitch. Harry bumped into a tapestry that turned out to be hiding a secret staircase that they took. It let out somewhere near the charms room.

Realizing these was a good distance away from the trophy room and Flitch; they stopped to catch their breath.

After they caught their breath Twist said. "Malfoy must have tipped Flitch off, he seemed to know there was someone in the trophy room, this was a really stupid thing to do Harry." Anna would have been Happy to hear Twist admit that if she wasn't still afraid of being caught by Flitch or one of the teachers.

"We've got to get back to Slytherin dungeons!" Anna said to the other two.

They hardly covered any ground toward the nearest staircase before peeves sprung out of a closed door.

They tried to reason with the poltergeist, that they already knew was the castle's unofficial misfit maker after only one week, but to no one's surprise he only seemed all the more interested in drawing attention to them to get them in trouble.

Running from Peeves's shouts of "Students out of bed!" They came to a locked door at the very end of the Corridor.

Thinking quickly Twist said "Alohmore" and the door opened for them. They all piled in just in time to hear Flitch run up to peeves and start asking him where they went.

Harry, Anna, and Twist were relieved to hear that all peeves did was mess with Flitch by tricking him with a double negative, then Flitch cursing at Peeves but walking off in another direction, apparently he thought the door they were hiding behind was still locked.

Behind the door Twist standing between Harry and Anna, turned around and started to breathe easy for a second, only to start breathing heavy again as his mismatched eyes began to bug out of his head again.

Not noticing these, Anna said to Harry. "Well I hope you two are happy, you could have gotten all three us throw out of the school, and now we hiding from Flitch in a room that smells like a kennel…Why does this room smell like a kennel?" Anna asked.

And seemingly in answer, Twist taped both her and Harry's shoulder to get their attention.

"What?" Harry asked

"What now?" Anna asked sounding tired.

Not knowing how to put it Twist just turned his friends around and they all see it.

They were all standing the forbidden third floor corridor, but that wasn't the worst of it. They were all staring at a three headed dog the height of the very corridor they were standing. It was looking right at them; the only reason why they weren't attacked was that the dog was just as surprised as they were. But it was starting get over the shock of their sudden appearance as drool dripped from it three heads, with three matching seats of yellowish teeth.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harry, Anna, and Twist all screamed at once.

Thinking quickly Harry opened the door, and all three of them practically fell out.

Harry slammed and locked the door behind them. And they all ran.

They made to the dungeon entrance faster than any of the knew what they were doing, Twist called out the new password of "Goat tail' At just the right time so none of them had to stop running before they got back into the safety of their common room.

All three of them fell into the nearest Sofia, Anna's cat rubbing up against her lag.

"What was that thing and what was doing in a school?" Harry asked still breathing heavily.

"I don't know, but I think I night have an idea what it was doing there. Twist, did you see anything weird about it?" Anna asked.

"The whole Severus thing itself seemed pretty wired to me, but I think I saw its paw standing on a trapdoor or a piece of wood or something." Twist answered

"Good I thought I was the only one who saw it, that means the dog was guarding something." Anna said.

"What do you keep in a school that needs a giant magical three headed dog to protect it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's worth the risk to find out.

"I don't know about the two of you but I'm going to bed." Anna said, as she got up and headed for the girl's staircase.

Twist got up from the sofa and got Anna's attention. "Anna, We're sorry you got dragged into these, you were right all along, we shout have seen Malfoy's trick from the start, we sorry." Anna seemed to see the sincerity in what Twist said and her expression lighted. At that moment Anna's cat happily jumped into her arms.

"Well as long as you know that you did was wrong, and You know not to do something that dumb again, I guess I can't blame you for getting us stuck in that dog room, it's not like you knew what was I there, and I didn't have to fallow you all the way their anyway." Anna said in the nicest voice they heard her speak in so far, and Twist seemed to appreciate how forgiving she was being. "Well if you two don't have any more mindless adventures for tonight I guess I'll head to bed." Anna light heartedly said, as she patted her cat. "Come on Alby, I guess mom was right about all the young boys at Hogwarts…" Anna said in a slightly cutesy voice to her cat as she descended the stares to her dorm.

After she left Twist turned to Harry. "Come on Harry let's get to bed ourselves, we've had a long night." Twist said in a reviled voice.

Harry had nothing to say, and simply fallowed Twist down the boy's staircase.

But as they got into their beds Harry couldn't help but think about what Anna and Twist had said. If the dog was guarding something it had to be something that needed to be kept safe, and according to Dumbledore's warning the danger in the third floor corridor was new this year, so it had to just be brought to Hogwarts, whatever it was under that trapdoor? And Hagrid had recently taken something form Gringotts on 'Hogwarts business', and Twist said it was probably 'something impotent that the school owned'.

Harry's mind put all this together as he lead down for sleep that night.

* * *

A/N So there you have it, my version of the midnight duel chapter form the canon, in case it's not obvious, I just couldn't resist putting Fuffly's name in this chapter's tile.

And in-case it's not clear so far, Twist has Hermione's brains, but more of Ron's sense of action. Where as Anna has Hermione's intuition but not quit as smart. Not that Shes not smart, but she will be calling Twist for study help later on. And you should notice that no one in this group was panicky as Ron was in the book, and Anna was a little at fault for fallowing Harry and Twist just because they would listen to her, and also for not telling her brother what was going on in the first place. But mostly Anna and Twist are more apologetic and forgiving then Ron and Hermione are to each other.

And for Anna's cat Alby, she is a inspired by Harry potter's tradition of animal companions, like Hedwig, Crookshanks, and even Nagini. I'm not sure if I'm going to give Alby any magical powers yet, but I think she's a great animal character(even though I'm a dog person).

And how do you think Anna and Draco are related?

But seriously the more detailed reviews I get the more they will help make later chapter better.

Until next time, Happy reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween of the Golden Duo

**A/N The main focus of this chapter is going to answer the question of what is going to happen to Ron and Hermione without Harry. They still have a part to play in this story of the light side of Slytherin, but it would be that big for a while. This will just introduce Ron and Hermione's story.**

 **Hope you enjoy, please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Halloween of the Golden Duo**

Any issue that Harry, Anna, and Twist may have had with each other was resolved the next morning after a brief discussion in a secluded corner of the common room about how never to trust Malfoy at his word again. After the three friends laughed off the remaining fright, while Harry and Twist laughed it off anyway, Harry shared his suspicions with the other two.

"So what do you two think?" Harry asked after telling Anna and Twist that he thought the dog was protecting the strange small object Hagrid took from Gringotts.

"I don't know, Harry taking a valuable or dangerous thing out of a magical back to use a watch dog in a school? It doesn't seem to make sense." Twist responded.

"Actually, Harry may not be too wrong, Twist." Anna said.

"What?" Twist asked.

"My dad works for the Ministry of Magic, he knows a lot about how to keep magical artifacts safe for his job. And from what he's told me about protective spells, and from what I've read about Hogwarts, this school is probably one of the safest places to keep something like…whatever Hagrid took from Gringotts." Anna explained.

"Hagrid said it was the safest place in the word to keep something, even safer than Gringotts." Harry added remembering what Hagrid has said during their trip to Gringotts.

"Really, a school that's more secure than a bank?" Twist asked skeptically.

"You've read Hogwarts: A History, haven't you Twist, there's got to be plenty in there about all the spells around Hogwarts castle?" Anna asked Twist.

"Yeah but…" Twist paused. He thought about all protective the spells put on the school over the years, how some of them were so special or secret they weren't even written about in detail. "Is this school really safer then the biggest magical bank in Britten?" Twist asked a little amazed at that fact.

"It probably is, and even more so that Dumbledore is here, anywhere he is that much safer. That's what everyone says anyway." Anna said.

"Wow" was all Twist could say. He was still getting used to how weird anything in the magical world seemed to him.

"I guess that schools in the muggle world are run a little different then Hogwarts?" Anna jokingly asked, finding Twist's remaining ignorance of some magical things amusing.

"In fairness to Twist, muggle schools really aren't known for their security." Harry defended.

Twist felt better that Harry gave an excuse for his recant lapse in his attempt to appear more at place as a wizard.

"Either way, it doesn't matter to us, we have no reason to know what's in that corridor, if we asked any of the teachers about it they'll know what we did and we'll get in trouble, the very thing we were trying to avoid by going into that room in the first place." Anna said in a tone that reminded Harry and Twist of the berating Anna gave them the night before.

"What about that big dog thing, what if it gets out?" Harry asked sounding a little worried.

"I drought it, Dumbledore would never let anything like that into the school if he thought it might hurt the students." Anna answered.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm going to look in the magical animal section of the liberty later today to try and find something about that thing." Twist said.

"Do whatever you like about it Twist, just make sure no one figures out why you're looking that stuff up, some of the teachers are bound to know about the dog and would get suspects if they sew a first year looking that kind of stuff up." Anna warned Twist.

"Lay off him Anna, he just wants to know what's with the dog, we all do, and we can't asked a teacher without them metaphorically beating our head off, and we can't see what's under that trapdoor without risking that bog _literally_ biting our heads offs."

"Actually the dog is the last thing I want to think about right now. Let's get to the great hall, they're probably serving breakfast by now."

"Good idea Twist, we could all use some food to clear our head after last night." Anna said in agreement.

The three friends all got up and walked to the stair, out of the common room, and headed for the great hall.

* * *

Almost two months had passed since the three headed bog incident, and for Harry and his friends it is not all that eventful.

In that time Harry studied with Anna and Twist, improved his magical skills in class at a good rate, and learned more about getting around the castle so he wasn't getting lost on his way to classes anymore.

Harry was starting to feel more at home at Hogwarts then with the Durselys.

Harry also took an interest in the sport of Quidditch, asking Anna what she knew about it, and over hearing conversations about a rumor about a new seeker the Gryffindor team had.

It was the Halloween feast in the great hall and Harry Anna and Anthony were sitting around the Slytherin table eating their fill under the dark cloud colored ceiling and floating Jack-o-lanterns, as large clouds of bats flew throughout the hall.

Twist was immersed in a Quidditch book he had taken out of the library his last trip there. Anna was glad he seemed to be letting go of the three headed dog issue.

"So, it looks like you moving on with that dog thing you were so worried about?" Anna asked Twist as Harry sat between them.

"Yeah, pretty much, I looked though every book on magical dog species and I couldn't find anything. The only place I didn't look was in the restricted section, and I can't think of any good excuse to ask a teacher to let me in there.

The only thing I can think of is something I read in muggle book about Greek myths about how Severus could be lulled to sleep by music, but I seriously doubt that would work in real life."

"Yeah, muggles are always getting things wrong about magic." Anna added as she helped herself a baked potato.

"What I really want to learn about right now is Quidditch, everyone's talking about Gryffindor and Slytherin's opening match next month." Twist eagerly said.

"Yeah, they're all talking this new seeker Gryffindor has." Harry added sounding just as interested as Twist was.

"Do either of you think that's true?" Anna asked slightly interested herself.

"Yeah it is, I overheard Fred and George Wesley talking about them in the library."

"The Wesley twins were in the library?" Anna asked skeptically.

"I think they were looking up something about magical explosives or something. Either way, I heard them say they have this new great seeker."

"Did they say who it was?" Harry asked.

"No, they actually got into some inside joke about how wood is making all of their teammates keep quiet about this new player until their first match."

"That dose sound like the wisely twins, either way I bet wood is just building up hype, he's just worried that without Charily Wesley he wouldn't be able to brake Slytherin's winning streak." Anna confidently said.

"I thought you were only a far weather Quidditch fan?" Twist jokingly asked Anna.

"I might not obsess with every dropped Quaffle or poorly aimed Bludger, but I still support my team when it's time for a match." Anna cheekily said.

"A Quaffle is used to score, and the Budgers are hurled at the other team's players, right?" Harry asked trying to get the facts about Quidditch he got from Anna straight.

"Yep" Anna answered.

"I can't believe they don't let first years play on the teams." Twist complained.

"There's a reason for that. And it's not like you would be able to get on the team, given how you handle a broom." Anna matter-of-factly told Twist.

"Hay, despite my 'trip up' on that broom at our first lesson I have gotten the hang of staying on a broom, and now that we've started on actually flying I'm just as well as the rest of them." Twist gloated.

"We get it, you're picking up magic faster than students with magical parents, you don't have to rub it in." Anna halfheartedly jokingly said to Twist's most recent self pares about how well he was doing in classes.

Being two month into their first year, they had gotten past the basis of their classes and were getting into more interesting material, and everyone seemed to be enjoying their classes more, except for the increasing amount of homework (although Twist was dealing with that pretty well to), but Twist's love of learning, interest in magic, and good handling of his wand had translated into steadily improving magical skill.

He even helped Anna and Harry with their homework loads, he didn't do all the work for them, but he was a huge help.

"I never said I was better than kids form magical families, I was just saying that I doing pretty good at magic, despite what Malfoy may be saying." Twist said in a rare show of self-confidence.

"Malfoy is just jealous that Twist got that levitation spell right on his first try, and Crabbe set his feather on fire, and Goyle somehow shoved his up his nose." Harry encouraged Twist.

"I know, I was parried up with him in charms remember." Anna said like it wasn't all that happy of experience.

"I helped you get the right wand movements, didn't I?" Twist jokingly asked Anna.

With that Twist pulled out his wand, pointed at a cup on the table and said, "Wingardium Leviosa" with the correct swish and flick movement, and the cup moved up into the air.

"Now you really are just showing off." Anna said with her small smile. Having spent the past two months getting to know Harry and Twist she had come to like Twist's sense of humor, and optimism about mastering every magical skill he heard about. Whenever he wasn't feeling sorry for himself for getting a fact wrong in class and having Malfoy rub that in, Twist was actually a good person to be around.

"It's not showing off, it's just…" Twist was cut off as he tried to flip the cup over his head in midair only to find out that there was still had water in it and it spilled on his head getting him wet and breaking his concentration which caused the cup to fall on his head to.

A few students around that part of the table began to laugh, Twist got sad, and his expression perfectly matched the wet droopy look the water gave him. Only Anna and Harry bothered to not laugh at Twist, all the skills Twist showed in class kept being undercut by the occasional accident that made him look like an idiot.

As the laughter was beginning to die down Malfoy seemed to be getting ready to make yet another snide remark at Twist when the whole hall was shocked by the large front doors to the entrench hall flying open.

Every head in the great hall turn to see Professor Quirrell running up towards professor Dumbledore's chair at the staff table as he shouted, "Trolllll in the dungeons, Trolllll in the dungeons!..Thought you ought to know." Quirrell said that the last part almost normally as he fell to the floor and fainted.

The affect of Quarrel's words was instant as all four House tables went into a panic. None of the students knew what to do, and it wasn't until Dumbledore sent four loud purple fire works out of the tip of his wand that the hall wet quit and all eye turned to Dumbledore.

"Prefects, Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore commended.

Two students from each House table began leading their respective houses through the doors into the entrance hall where the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw went up the marble stairs and the Huffelpuffs and Slytherins went down towards the basements and dungeons.

Abusior and Gemma lead all the Slytherins in a mostly orderly fashion to their common room.

"Come on, first years go down first, everyone keep a straight line!" Abusior called, as he leads the first years down into the dungeons.

"But didn't they say the Troll was down there!?" Crabbe worryingly called out as he stopped dead halfway down the stairs into the dungeons.

"This castle has more then one set of dungeons Crabbe!" Gemma yelled at Crabbe for slowing down the rest of their house.

After some nervous but somewhat orderly walking, the whole of Slytherin house were at their common room entrance.

Gemma called the resent password of "Mandrake" and the stone brick wall moved apart.

The students were so eager to get to safety that some were almost shoved down the stairs in the dungeon common room.

Once they were all in the common room Abusior stood on top of the stone steps in front of the entrance and got everyone's attention.

"OK, listen up everyone, there is nothing to fear, the professors will handle the troll, you can all talk amongst yourselves until lights out, but no one is permitted to leave the Slytherin dungeons until we are told it is safe to do so!

"Food will be provided so that you may finish you feast in your common room."

Abusior's words didn't completely calm everyone down, but they did seem to calm enough to talk with their friends about what they thought was happening.

"How do you think it got in?"

"I think it was Peeves."

"No, this seems a little much, even for him."

"Do you really think the professors can handle a troll?"

"I think Quirrell said that he knew a lot about trolls?"

"Quirrell…the stutterer? He fainted just telling the school about it, and he was the bloody muggle studies teacher before this year."

The only ones who didn't seem too interested in discussing the troll right away were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, as they sought out Twist, who was still wet from spilling the full cup of water over himself from before.

Finding Twist standing with Harry and Anna in a quiet corner of the common room, Malfoy started. "Hay, Twist nice trick with the water cup earlier, is that what they call magic where you come from?" Malfoy snidely said.

Twist resumed his sad, wet, and droopy expression at Malfoy's latest quid at him.

"Leave him alone Malfoy." Harry demanded Malfoy.

"Oh, I'm sure it impressed you plenty, Potter. Left with Muggle all that time, no wonder you can't tell real magic from the pretenders."

This got Harry mad, and he was about to wipe out his wand to use a couple of spells he wanted to use on Malfoy the night of their duel that Malfoy never showed up for, when Abusior walked up to them.

"What is going on between you all now?" Abusior asked, having watched these particular studies enough over the past two months to know that it was never good when Malfoy got anywhere near Potter or Twist.

"Nothing Nightchild, I was just trying to talk to Potter Twist and your sister about the troll, I think that Peeves let it in."

"That not true, Malfoy was making fun of Twist for spilling water on himself earlier." Harry accused Malfoy.

"I was not." Malfoy lied.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, the last thing we need right now is students arguing when the entire house is in the common area all at once, and everyone is already one edge from a troll in the school. I think there are a few other students who share you theory over there, Malfoy." Abusior told Malfoy as he pointed to the opposite end of the common room.

"OK, Nightchild, I don't want to cause any trouble." Malfoy lied again as he Crabbe and Goyle walked away from Harry and his friends. As Malfoy was walking away he turned his back to look at Anna and her brother standing with Harry and Twist and looked at them with disdain in his eyes.

Abusior spoke with his sister. "Anna, mom was happy to hear that you made friends with Harry Potter and all, but I don't want to have to write to her and tell her that you have been letting Harry get into fights with other students."

What Abusior said caught Harry's attention.

"It's not my fault, Malfoy keeps going out of his way to pick on Twist, and me and Harry just try to stick up for him." Anna defended.

"You know, as well as I do that Draco Malfoy is best avoided." Abusior went on, paying almost no mind to his sister's explanation.

"But she's right." Harry said.

"Yeah, Malfoy is always the one to start all the problems we keep having." Twist added.

Abusior considered his sister's friends for a moment then said. "Fine, if Malfoy really is the one starting it all the time then the best you can do is not responded, just ignore him and he'll either go away, or do something that will only get himself in trouble, got it."

"Yes" Anna said.

"Sure" Harry said.

"Got it" Twist said.

"Good then. Now remember, curfew is at 10:00 pm, and no going out of the common room until it's safe." Abusior said as he turned to walk away.

"Abe, wait." Anna called her brother by his nickname.

"Yeah Anna?" he asked turning around.

"Twist is still wet could you…?" Anna asked.

"Sure" Abusior answered knowing what his sister was asking. Pointing his wand at Twist Abusior said the 'Hot-Air charm', "Calidusceus" and Twist's hair, face and clothes where blown dry.

As Twist was admiring the warm feeling left by the prefect's charm, Anna said to her brother. "Thanks Abe."

"No problem, Anna." Abusior answered before he walked off to look over the rest of their house.

Once the three were alone again Harry asked Anna. "Why was your mother happy to hear that you and I were friends?"

Caught slightly off guard by the question Anna thought for a moment then asked. "What, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Harry asked back, not knowing that Anna was talking about.

Anna could see that Harry didn't know what she was talking about so she explained. "Harry, you are _Harry Potter_ you know right?" Anna started.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry said, still not seeing Anna's point.

Deciding just to spell it out, Anna continued. "Harry, you are a very famous wizard, I told you that the first time we meet and you didn't seem that surprised by the fact, so I assume you knew that already. Anyone who could count knew that you would be showing up at Hogwarts this year, so a bunch of kids wanted to try and be your friend, you saw how Malfoy tried to buddy up to you at the shorting." Anna explained.

As Harry listened he did remember all the attention he got the first few days of classes, and how it never really died down completely, over the past couple of months of getting to know his new friends and studding he'd almost forgotten about reputation he had apparently earned at the age of one, but wasn't told about it until his last birthday.

Anna continued, "So yes, after we became friends I wrote to my mother and told about you, it's just some of the things that comes with being as famous as you are, Harry."

"So, you two are only my friends because I'm famous?" Harry surprised both Anna and Twist with that even thought it didn't sound like he really thought it.

"What, no!" Anna told Harry without hesitation.

"We hang out with you because we happen to like you Harry, although the fame is bit of added benefit." Twist jokingly said.

"Twist, you're not helping!" Anna told Twist.

Finding Anna's reaction to his half-hatred question a little funny Harry laughed then said, "Relax, both of you, I was only kidding, I'm just still not used to the whole 'famous wizard' thing yet." Harry reassured his friends.

"Well I would get used to it if I was you Harry," Twist began in an amused voice "Wizards with reputations like ours don't just fade into the wood work easily."

"Twist!?" Anna said reacting to Anthony's joke with her small smile, looking like she was holding back a little bit of laughter.

"What, we have a good friend who just so happens to be famous, nothing wrong with that. And besides..." Twist put his arm over Harry's shoulder in a friendly action, "Every celebrity needs non-famous friends to help keep him from getting a big head." Twist finished.

Pulling Anthony's arm off himself Harry took a step away from him and said, "Hey, I'm not a celebrity." Harry said laughing a bit himself.

"Anyone who has talked about you over the past ten years may beg to differ, Harry." Anna said, joining in on Twist's joke, her smile getting just a little bit bigger.

Harry felt a little embarrass, he still wasn't used to his appertain fame, much less people joking about it.

"Come on guys, knock it off." Harry asked, starting to feel like laughing himself.

"Don't worry, Harry, Twist and I won't let you get a big head over this." Anna said, letting out small laughs of her own.

"Oh, shut up, I'm not going to get a big head." Harry said as he, himself, began to laugh to his friends' shared joke.

The three friends laughed together, the fright of the troll temporally forgotten.

Shortly after that a few long table appeared with a 'cracking' noise. The table were covered with white table clothes and had large plates of the same kind of food they were serving at the fest.

The whole of the common room went to get their share of food.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle.

Ron was running down a deserted side corridor after having sneaked away from the rest of the Gryffindors and his older brother, Percy, under the cover of a group of Huffelpuffs going the opposite direction. While the rest of his house headed to their common room, Ron had remember that he heard that Hermione was hiding out in the girl's bathroom after over hearing he, Ron, say that she didn't have any friend after she out preformed him in their charms class earlier.

As much as she may have annoyed him, he didn't want her to get hurt because of something he said.

Hearing a noise he thought was Percy, Ron hid behind a large stone griffin. Looking from behind the griffin Ron saw that that it was Snape on Percy he hard.

Not thinking much about why Snape wasn't in the dungeons with the other teachers, Ron simply waited until Snape was out of ear shot before he quietly creeped down the next corridor that leaded to the girl's bathroom.

It there that Ron's noise was hit with a foul smell that seemed to be a collection of the of the worst smelling things he knew, after that he heard a few deep grunts, followed by the sound of giant shuffling feet.

Ron hid in the shadows as he saw the troll emerge from around the next corner. It was a big ugly thing, Twelve feet tall, and the whole troll looked like one big grayish green boulder with longs arms, so the club it was carrying was begin dragged along the floor, and short lags that looked like three truck, all with a head that looked like an oversized coconut.

Fortunately for Ron, the troll, instead of going down the corridor that he was in, walked into room right off the hallway.

After the troll was through the door Ron noticed that there was a key to it in the lock. Ron nervously edged toward the door, silently hoping that the troll would not suddenly come out.

Ron jumped at the door, slamming it shut, and quickly locking it.

After a moment to catch his breath, Ron was about to make his way back to Gryffindor tower when he heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh, no." Ron said as his heart stopped and he went as pale as a ghost.

Looking back Ron realized that that was the girl's room he just locked the troll in.

 _"_ _Hermione!"_ Ron yelled out.

Not seeing any other way, Ron ran back to the door, unlocked it, with trembling hands, and ran into the bath room the second the door was open.

Once inside, Ron saw Hermione was leaning against a wall in terror, looking as if she was about to faint.

The troll walked, clumsily towards her, absentmindedly smashing sinks as he went.

Not knowing much what to do, Ron picked up a piece of metal pipe and throws it against the wall next to the troll.

The troll stopped and looked that the source of the noise, but it wasn't making any space for Hermione to escape. So Ron yelled at the troll, "Oy, pea-brain!" That got the troll's attention as it turned around to look at Ron.

The troll walked towards Ron, and Ron backed into a corner opposite the door he just came in from, leaving him no way to get out.

As the troll cornered Ron, it saw that he had no way out and began to raise its club up, ready crush Ron with it. Hermione sunk down to the floor, not knowing what to do as she just looked on in horror.

Not knowing what he was doing Ron pulled out his wand and called out the first spell that came into his head. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron called with the correct swish and flick motion that Hermione corrected him on earlier. The troll's club slid out of its hand as it tried to bring it down onto Ron. The troll didn't know what was happening until it looked up to see its club hovering over its head right before the club fell right on to its head, causing the troll the sway for a moment before it fell, with a thud that made the whole room tremble, flat on its face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the end of the third floor corridor, to the right.

Snape burst out of the door breathing heavy as he slammed it shut and leaned against it.

As he caught his breath he saw someone else coming down the hallway, towards the door he, Snape, had just emerged from.

It was Professor Quirrell, who stopped as he realized Snape was right in front of him.

Snape was about to say something to Quirrell when both of them heard loud banging noses coming from not too far away.

Snape immediately ran toward the source of the noise, saying. "I'm not done with you." to Quirrell as he pasted him.

Quirrell fallowed Snape, knowing that whatever that noise was it would look bad if he didn't respond to it.

* * *

A snaking Hermione looked at the unconscious troll while Ron continued to hold his wand up, not believing what he just did.

"Is it…dead?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"I…I don't think so." Ron said as he finally lowered his wand, "I think I just knocked it out." Ron said, still not believing that he was able to that much against a troll.

Ron and Hermione stepped away from the walls they were up against, and walked towards each other, making sure they were both OK.

At that moment they heard the sound of footsteps heading for the source of the loud noises the troll mead of it fell down.

Professor McGonagall burst into the room, then Snape, followed by Quirrell. Quirrell whimper at the site of the troll and took a set on a nearby toilet and put his hand over his heart.

Snape bet over and starting looking over the troll while McGonagall looked at Ron and Hermione. She seemed more angry the neither of them had ever seen her.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall yelled at the two of them with a cold, furious voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory!?"

Ron was at a complete loss of words, but Hermione spoke in a small voice.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, he was just looking for me."

"Miss Granger!?" McGonagall said in a shocked voice.

Hermione didn't make eye contact with McGonagall as she continued. "I went looking for the troll because I…I thought I could deal with it on my own…you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron, who still had his wand clutched in his hand, dropped his wand at what he was hearing Hermione say.

"If he hadn't found me I'd be dead now. Ron distracted it, and then he knocked it out with its own club. He didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when he arrived."

McGonagall stared at the two of them. Ron tried to look like this story wasn't new to him.

"Well… in that case…Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tacking a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione continued to not make eye contact with the professor. Ron still couldn't believe what Hermione was doing for him. Hermione was out right lying a teacher to protect someone who insulted her just earlier that day. Ron wouldn't have been surprised if this turned out to be an overly elaborate prank from Fred and George.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left

Professor McGonagall turned to Ron.

"Well, I still say you were extremely lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-frown mountain troll alone. You have won Gryffindor ten points, Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Ron quickly and quietly made his way out of the bathroom and almost ran towards Gryffindor tower. He was glad to get away from the troll's stick more than anything else.

'I can't believe she did that for me.

'Well, I did save her.

'But I guess she wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't locked her in with the troll…or made fun of her earlier." Ron thought to himself as he made his way to the portrait of the fat lady were he shouted the password, "Pig snout" and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy with everyone eating and talking, but Hermione stood by herself, by the door, waiting for Ron. After an awkward silence Ron and Hermione simply said "Thanks" to each other, and then went off to get their plates.

The adventure they had shared that night formed a new bound between Ron Wesley, and Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **A/N While how do you like the idea of Ron and Hermione having a friendship without Harry. You not going to see that much of them for a bit, but You may be interested in the affects they have on each other without Harry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, if you have any questions or suggestions about this path for the other two thirds of the canon's Golden Trio, feel free to leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Beseecher

**A/N Now it's time to see another result of Harry being in Slytherin.**

 **In this chapter I hope to show some the first sign of the affect Harry's new friend are having on him, read closely and you may see themm but they are kind subtle right now.**

 **As always please read and review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Beseecher**

"Frigidignum" Twist called out and a scream of blue flames flowed from his wand and into a jar.

"Wow" Said Harry.

"Nice one, Twist." Anna added.

"Thanks guys, it took a few tries, but I got this spell to work." Twist said as he picked up the jar that the small blue fire was now glowing in.

"And it doesn't burn the jar at all?" Harry asked as he looked at the fire.

"No it doesn't, you can even touch it, see." Twist told his friends as he put his hand into the jar and pocked at the fire with his finger. Talking it out, he showed Harry and Anna his totally unscathed digit.

Taking the jar from Anthony, Anna held it and felt the comfortable warmth.

"Do you think you can show me and Harry how to do it?" Anna asked.

"Sure I can, I got the spell right out of this book I checked out of the Library." Twist said, indicating a book he was holding under his arm.

Taking the fire in a jar away from Anna, Twist placed it in front of a tree, and all three of them stood with their backs to the warm fire.

It was early November, and Hogwarts was experiencing a harsh snap of autumn cold, and the three friend where spending this afternoon trying to keep warm while out in a court yard.

Harry and Anthony where reading books while enjoying the warmth of Twist's Bluebell flame. Harry was reading a copy of Quidditch through the ages, and Twist was reading the same book he got the Bluebell flames spell out of.

The trio stood and in polite silence fore a few moments until Anna looked at Harry's book.

"I thought Twist checked that book out?" Anna asked.

"He did, but he's letting me barrow it until he has to return it." Harry answered.

"Yeah, I already finished reading it, and it's not duel back until tomorrow." Twist added.

"You really like Quidditch, don't you Harry?" Anna asked.

"Yes I do, and this book is full of interesting facts about it. Did either of you know that during the World Cup Match of 1473, all seven hundred ways of committing a fuel where done?" Harry said, enjoying sharing that fun fact with his friends.

"Sounds like something my dad would know." Anna responded.

The talk about Quidditch reminded Twist of something.

"Hay, the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin is tomorrow, right? Have either of you heard anything about that new Gryffindor seeker?" Twist asked.

"No" Harry answered.

"I have." Anna said "According to Parkinson, the new Gryffindor seeker is a third year called Beseecher, Harold Beseecher."

"Is he any good?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Wood has been pretty good about keeping students away from their practices." Anna answered.

"Then how dose Parkinson know about him?" Twist asked.

"Parkinson needs gossip like normal people need air." Anna mockingly said.

"Either way it doesn't matter at this point, we'll find out how good this guy is tomorrow during the first match." Anna added.

"Go go Slytherin!" Twist cheered "Right guys?"

"At least someone around here is showing some enthusiasm about it." Harry jokingly said to Anna.

Letting out a small laugh, Anna said "Hanging out with you two is really like spending time with my brothers."

The next moment Harry noticed a black figure limping on to the court yard.

"Look out, Snape" Harry warned the others.

At this the three of them huddled closer aboard the fire, fearing it might get them into trouble.

Noticing the suspicious movements, Snape limped right over to them. Seemingly ignoring Anna and Twist Snape looked right at Harry.

"What's that you got there, Potter?" Snape asked seeing Harry hold one of his arms behind his back.

Harry, not seeing any point in arguing with Snape, removed the Quidditch book from behind his back and showed it to Snape.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me, and one point from Slytherin." Snape said as he took the book from Harry and limped away.

"I think he just made up that rule." Harry angrily said. "I wonder what happened to his lag."

"I don't know." Anna said "I can't believe he took a point off his own house for a book." Anna added sounding a little surprised.

"I don't believe it." Twist said.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"That's my book, I checked it out, and it's due back tomorrow!" Twist explained.

In embarrassment Harry remembered that Twist agreed to lend the book to Harry so long as he remembered to give it back to Twist, so he could return it on time, then Harry could check it out himself and finish reading it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Twist, I'll get it back I swear." Harry tried to reassure Anthony.

"No no, it's ok Harry." Twist said calming down.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence Twist said. "I think it starting to get too cold out here, let's get inside."

Harry and Anna agreed. As the three of them stepped away from the flame in the jar Twist pointed his wand at it and called back the fire into his wand, and picked up the jar.

As they made their way to the dungeons Twist told them. "You two go on, I'm going to find Snape and try and get my book back."

"No, Twist, let me…" Harry started but was interrupted.

"No, Harry, I think Twist should try to talk to Snape." Anna said.

"Here, you two can have this." Twist said as he handed the spell book he got the Bluebell flame spell from to Harry.

"I'll see you real soon, I Just going to the staff room to find Snape.

* * *

Splitting off from his friends, Twist made his way to the staff room. After Knocking a few times a frustrated looking Snape opened the door and saw Twist.

Snape didn't seem all that interested to talking to a student at the time, so Twist simply asked politely.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Twisted tentatively started. "I was wondering if ah…" Twist nervously paused. Snape has never given Twist the impression of being a particularly forgiving teacher, and he was worried that Snape would punish him for breaking the apparent rule about Library books not being allowed outside. "Ah…"

"What is it, Mr. Twist?" Snape finally said, not wanting to be kept much longer.

"Ah…I was just wondering if I could have my book back." Twist finally asked, not wanting to make Snape lose his patience.

"Your book…then why did Potter have it?" Snape asked.

"I lent it to him, you see, I'd already finished it and Harry wanted to read it, so I gave it to him so long as he promised to give to back so I could check it back in, but it's due back tomorrow, so I really do need it back, Professor." Twist explained.

"Well if you need it back, and you promise not to let Potter break that rule again, I suppose I can give it back to you." Snape calmly said and stepped into the staff room to get the book.

Twist was happy that Snape seemed to be acting nice to him for a change. As Snape went to get the book, Twist said, "I liked you lesson on the sleeping draught, by the way."

"Good to hear." Snape said in a monotone as he walked back with the book.

"I found the whole class very interesting, but I think a few students had some trouble staying awake. Ha, ha." Twist said in an attempt at a joke.

"You're talking about Potter, I amuse?" Snape asked as he handed Twist the book.

"Actually no, Harry has been learning the potions pretty well lately. Twist defined.

As Twist tried to take the book, Snape held on to it and told Twist. "Don't let Potter break anymore rules, understood, Mr. Twist?" Snape said in the same monotone as before, but somehow more threatening sounding.

"Ah…understood, sorry for the misunderstanding, sir" Twist nervously responded.

"Good then. Have a nice day, Mr. Twist" Snape said, still in the same monotone, and closed the staff room door.

As Twist put the Quidditch book into his back pack he thought. 'He seemed to be acting Ok with me until he mentioned Harry?" Then he realized that that was the first time he hand interacted with Snape without Harry next to him.

As Twist thought about this he heard voices coming from the other side of the staff room door. One was Snape, but the other sounded like Filch. Listening closely Twist heard.

"What was that about, Professor?" Filch asked.

"Just a student looking for a book a Library book I confiscated from his friend. Apparently Mr. Twist made the misjudgment of entrusting something of his responsibility to Mr. Potter." Snape said.

"Twist…That first year with the weird eyes, he and Potter are friends?"

"The Twist boy himself isn't too bad of a student, compared to the usual lackluster first years I get, and he seems to be keeping Potter from bringing down the points of my house so I believe he is acceptable."

"If you say so, sure, but he seems a bit too happy for me."

"You should see him after Malfoy has a few words with him, but at least he isn't lacking of enthusiasm.

"Now could you please hand me those bandages?"

"Nastily bite that beast gave yea, isn't it?"

"Blasted thing, how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

With that Twist decided he had heard enough and, feeling surprised, he began to make his way to the dungeons to talk to Harry and Anna about what he just heard. Twist was so surprised by what he just heard he tripped and bumped against the staff room door before he began to run back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Twist hurried back the dungeon common room. He found that it was slightly crowded and a bit noisy, apparently the fact the their common room was underwater meant that when the weather gets cold enough the water at the bottom of the lake gets warm, so the Slytherin common room was a good place to go to escape the cold.

After looking for a minute Twist found Harry and Anna sitting at a small table in a secluded corner of the room. Anna was reading the spell book Twist gave Harry, and Harry was pointing his wand at the glass jar from before.

"Frigidignum" Harry said and a ball of blue fire came out of his wand and went and into the jar. Anna's cat, Alby, leaped on to the table and curled up against the warm, but not burring fire. Harry was happy at his accomplishment.

Walking up to the table Twist asked Harry. "You got the Bluebell flame spell right, was that your first try?"

"Yeah, it was." Harry confidently answered. "Why, didn't you get it right when you first tried it?" Harry asked Twist.

"Ah…no, I melted three jars before that one." Twist said felling a bit of embarrassment.

Seeing that his friend was feeling a bit self conscious, Harry responded. "Ah, I think I only got it right because I saw you do it first."

"Yeah Twist, it's not how quickly you learn the spell, it's how well you do it." Anna added, putting down the spell book.

Twist enjoyed the reassurances until he remembered what he just heard at the staff room. "Wait, there's something else I need to tell you." Twist said as he took a seat. At the agency in his voice Harry and Anna gave Twist their complete attention, even Alby lazily looked at him as he talked. Not knowing where to begin he started from when he reached the staff room. "Well Snape answered the door and I explained to him how I checked out the book, he understood and went to get it, and I told about how I like this lesson on sleeping droughts and when he handed me the book he told me to mach sure Harry doesn't break anymore rules…" Twist digressed until Anna interrupted him.

"Twist…how is this important?" Anna asked.

"Unless the fact that Snape doesn't like me is somehow news?" Harry bitterly added.

"Oh right, sorry…Anyway, I was just putting the book in my back pack when I heard Snape and Filch talking in the staff, and Filch was helping Snape bandage up a bite, I think Snape went after whatever the three headed dog is guarding." Twist said that last part in a quitter tone, so no one else could hear.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"He motioned 'three heads' how many other three headed, biting animals can this school have?" Twist insisted a little amazed that the school even had one.

"You think he was trying to steal it, whatever the dog is guarding?" Anna asked skeptically.

"What else would he be doing trying to get past the dog?" Harry asked Anna.

"He got that limp after Halloween right?" Anna started.

"Yeah, I figured he got from the troll." Harry responded.

"No, Granger and Wesley from Gryffindor took down the troll before any teachers found it." Twist answered.

"Well maybe Snape headed for the third floor corridor to make sure the troll wouldn't get whatever is under that trap door." Anna suggested.

"Well from what you told me about trolls on Halloween, it probably wasn't smart enough to figure what the dog is guarding itself, and anyone who would know about the dog would know that it could probably hold it's own against a troll.

"If Snape was trying to get past the dog then he must have been using the troll as a distraction to steel what the dog is guarding, and he probably let the troll in himself to do it." Harry accused.

"Harry!?" Anna said firmly but quietly to avoid unwanted attention. "I'm not completely sure what you and Snape have against each other, but it's no reason to accuse a teacher of something like that!" Anna berated Harry, as strict as she thought Snape was everything her parents and brother told her about him was that he has always respected Dumbledore and the rules of Hogwarts, him steeling something that Dumbledore was protecting seemed to be the last thing he would do.

"Why do you trust him so much?" Harry angrily asked Anna.

"Because he is our head of house!" Anna told Harry still trying to keep quite.

Sensing the hostility rising, Twist decided to intervene. "Harry, Anna, listen." Twist got their attention. "We're in the same situation we were in after we first found out about the dog, we can't tell anyone else this without getting into trouble yourselves. Harry, I don't think the way Snape treats you is fare at all, but I do not think that he would do anything that bad, but if he does anything else that seems suspicious we can find a way to warn a teacher about it without seeming like we know something we're not supposed to, alright?" Twist suggested.

Anna felt that was enough to ease Harry's suspicions for now, and Harry begrudgingly accepted.

The trio fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes until Anna spoke to Twist.

"Hay Twist, there's a spell in here I think we could try." Anna said opening the spell book to a certain page and showed it to Twist. Anna and Anthony got into a discussion about a few different spells while Harry sat across from them and petted Alby a bit.

He accepted Anthony's suggestion to keep a close eye on Snape because he didn't want to get either of them mad at him, but he just couldn't trust Snape, all he could think about was all the spite he had gotten from his head of house over the past few months and that pain in his scare he felt at the start of term feast.

* * *

It was near eleven o' clock the following day, and the whole of the school was making its way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Come on, let's go, I want to get good seats." Twist said to Harry and Anna as they walked behind him. Like the rest of their house the trio was wearing all green robes and green and sliver scarves and holding Slytherin snake flags in support for their team.

"Don't worry Twist, We're not too far behind everyone else, I sure there're plenty of good seats." Harry said.

"The way the stadium bleachers are set up, there really aren't any bad seats." Anna added.

The three of them walked up a set of wooden stairs, stepping over a rickety loose step half way up, into the Slytherin section of the bleachers.

By the time the game was about to start all of the bleacher were divided in even parts of red, blue, yellow, and green for each house.

"How long does a Quidditch game usually last again?" Harry asked Anna.

"Until the Snitch is captured, it can vary a lot, some games can go on for days." Anna answered.

"Dose that happen often?" Twist asked sounding eager to experience that long of a game.

"Not in school level games, no. Trust me, from what I've heard games can get pretty hard to sit through after a day or so, I've gotten bored after only ten hours." Anna answered Twist.

"Hey, let's just try to enjoy this game, Twist." Harry said.

Then the stadium began to fill with cheers as the teams begin to take the field. A large amount of cheers seemed to be coming from the Gryffindor side, and seemed to be directed at a tall thin figure walking behind two identical looking red haired boys.

As the two teams meat in the middle of the field the referee, Madam Hooch, spoke to both of the teams' captains

Harry couldn't hear what she was saying, but gusted it was something about playing fare, like most referees tell the teams before a game.

The crowed fell silent as both teams mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch's whistle could be heard clearly then hers and the fourteen brooms of the two teams rose into the air as the game begun.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too…" Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor, commentated before Professor McGonagall shut him up. He resumed commentating as the match went on.

"That Jordan kid is kind of funny, I wonder how they pick students to do the commentating?" Twist asked.

The Quaffle went from one Gryffindor Chaser to another and was then caught by the Slytherin captain Flint who almost scored but was blocked by wood, and then Katie bell took the ball only to be hit by a bludger. The Quaffle changed hands a few more times before Johnson got it past the Slytherin Keeper Miles Bletchley and scored the first point for Gryffindor, leading to cheers from the Gryffindors, and boos from the Slytherins. Even Twist joined in a bit.

"Do you really have to join in with all of the noise, Twist?" Harry asked.

"I'm only following the rest of our house, Harry, so what if I don't like it when the other team scours, they would do the same when Slytherin scours." Twist defended.

"Twist has a point, Harry, a lot of fans can get pretty obnoxious with their cheering at these games, Harry." Anna said.

"I didn't see you heckling Johnson's scour." Harry told Anna.

"Just because I think I'm above screaming my head off after one goal doesn't mean I look down on those that do." Anna halfheartedly said.

"Are you sure, because it sure sounds like that?" Twist jokingly asked. Anna cracked a small smile at Twist's joke.

Harry saw a large figure making his way thought a crowd of agitated looking Slytherins. "Cuse me…sorry… just tryin to fine sumone."

Looking over Harry saw that Hagrid was making his way over to him. "Hagrid?" Harry called out. Harry Anna and Anthony moved over a bit to make room for Hagrid.

"I bin watching the game from me hut, but I thought I'd come up here and see it with you, Harry." Hagrid said.

"That's great, nice to see you again, Hagrid." Harry said.

"Yeah, me and Harry made a new friend, this is Anna Nightchild." Twist said introducing Anna to Hagrid.

"Nightchild…you're the Slytherin prefects younger sister, right?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes" Anna answered.

"No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" Hagrid asked.

"Nope" Harry answered.

"People are really eager to see that is Beseecher guy is all about." Twist said.

"I'm sure he'll do somein good, Wood has been really good about keeping him secret." Hagrid said as he looked thought his binoculars to get a better view of the players.

The game went on, Johnson scored another goal for Gryffindor bring the score to 20, 50 Slytherin.

Slytherin was in possession of the Quaffle, but as Chaser, Adrian Pucey was making his way past the Gryffindor beaters and the chaser, Katie Bell, the crowd's attention turned the Seekers, Harold Beseecher, and Terence Higgs as they began to race to the same spot.

The Snitch has just passed by Pucey's head, and both Seekers where speeding to catch it. Beseecher seemed to have noticed the Snitch first and had a bit of a head start, which helped when he narrowly avoided crashing in Marcus Flint. Flying as fast as her could Beseecher grabbed hold of the Snitch with Higgs just inches away.

With the Snitch in hand Beseecher stopped in mind air and held up the tiny struggling ball for all the stadium to see. The Gryffindors erupted in a roar of joyful cheers, while a wave of spiteful boos came from the Slytherins.

"Harold Beseecher has caught the Snitch, one hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor, final score one hundred and seventy points to fifty, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Wins!" Lee Jordan announced over the screaming crowd.

After the game was officially over, and the stadium began to empty out, Harry, Twist, and Anna decided to go with Hagrid to his house.

"Well, that Beseecher kid turned out to be pretty good after all." Twist said as he and his friends made their way out of the stadium.

"It was only the first game, and all he really did and don't crash into Flint so he was able to get to the Snitch first." Harry said.

"But the way he got around Flint was nice." Twist said.

"Careful Twist, it's not too smart for talk up the other team's player after a loss." Anna said.

"I'm only talking about how good a game it was to open the season."

The Trio was just making their way down the same stares they used to enter the stadium when Harry suddenly tripped and almost fell down the stairs, but Twist was right behind him and graded him before he fell. But as Harry regained his Balance they heard the sound of wood cricking and bending, and then the whole area of the stairs around the loose step fell in.

The sudden collapsing of the middle of the stairs and the loud noise of it caused every student on either side of it jump in freighted surprise.

Harry looked around, everybody nearby seemed to have been caught off guard by the stairs collapsing, Snape and Quirrell where close to Harry and his friends, Quirrell seemed most shaken up, but Snape seemed more angry then surprised, and Harry caught a glimpse of Snape putting his wand back into his robes.

* * *

Harry, Anna, and Anthony where being served tea by Hagrid, back in his shack.

"Nasty thing, what happened to the stairs back there, good thing I got out before, and you three weren't near that bad step when it happened." Hagrid said as he sipped tea from his oversized cup.

"That step did sound kind of rickety on the way up, but I didn't think the whole middle of the stare case would fall in like that." Anna said, then she took a sip of the strong tea herself, Harry and Twist had warned about Hagrid's cooking, but she still found her ability to keep a straight face tested.

"It wasn't an accident." Harry said to the surprise of everyone else.

Anna looked at Harry in shock.

"What?" Twist said after almost coughing up his tea.

"No way, whose done it!?" Hagrid called out in disbelief.

Remembering his conversation with Anna and Twist the night before, Harry tried to explain it as calmly as he could.

"Right after the stairs fell in, everyone looked shocked, exempt Snape, he looked angry, and I saw him putting his wand away."

"You think Snape collapsed the stairs!?" Anna asked Harry, sounding outraged at his suggestion.

"Rubbish, why would Snape do somthin' like that?" Said Hagrid.

"Why would Snape intently collapses a staircase while students where going down it?" Twist asked Harry, his tone showing how ridicules he found Harry's accusation.

Looking at Anna and Twist, Harry thought carefully. Then he said. "We agreed that if we saw him do anything else strange, we would tell someone."

"Tell someone what?" Hagrid asked feeling like there was something strange going on between the three students.

No paying mind to what Hagrid said Anna told Harry. "We have no proof that Snape did anything. And what would collapsing a stair case to do help him to…you know?" Anna didn't what to say what she knew Harry's suspicions were out loud in front of Hagrid.

Anna did have a point. Even if Snape was trying to steal what was under the trap door, why would he try or rick hurting students?

"OK, if none of y'all tell me what's goin on, I'll go straight to Dumbledore and tell him that students have been spreading rumors about teachers." Hagrid threatened.

Harry, Anna, and Twist looked at each other. They all knew that having Snape find out about what they knew was the last thing they needed, and Harry and Twist had gotten to know Hagrid enough to know that he wouldn't tell someone else something if he was told it in confidence by someone he trusted. The three of them quietly agreed on what they had to do.

Harry began. "Twist found out something about Snape, he tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. He got bitten by it. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

At the mention of the three-headed dog Hagrid dropped his teapot.

"How do you three know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked surprised.

"Fluffy?" Harry said.

"That thing has a name?" Anna asked.

"Its name is Fluffy?" Twist asked.

"Of course he has a name, he's mine." Hagrid answered.

It's your dog, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Yeah, bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

"To guard the what?" Harry asked, hoping to find out what was worth keeping a giant three-headed dog in a school for protection, even Anna and Twist where interested to find out.

"Now, none of you three ask me anymore questions, that's top secret Hogwarts stuff, that is." Hagrid gruffly said.

"But Snape is trying to steal it." Harry said.

"We don't know that for sure, Harry." Anna said trying to be the voice of reason.

"It's all Rubbish anyway. Snapes' a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did try to kill us?" Harry asked.

Before Hagrid could respond, Anna spoke up. "Oh, really Harry, even if Snape was trying to steal what that Fluffy thing was guarding, why would try to kill us, it's not like he has any way of knowing what Twist heard in the staff room yesterday."

Hearing Anna say it made Twist remember something from the moment she just mentioned. "Ah, actually, he may know." Twist nervously said.

"What?" Anna and Harry said together.

"After I heard him mention Fluffy I was I such a rush to get back to the common room and tell you that I tripped and hit my head against the staff room door. And he probably knows what it sounds like when I hurt myself by now." Twist said sounding sad as he referenced the times he had hurt himself in potion class over the last few months. Once he accidentally dropped the lag of a small but heavy cauldron on his foot, another time he tripped and broke a glass vile he was holding, cutting his hand, and another time he was reading incursions and grabbed the wrong vile and added a pint of something he was only suppose to add a few drops of and the result ended up singing off his eye brows. These accidents, caused by his occasional nervousness may have been worse for him if it wasn't the school nurse, madam Pomfrey.

"Are you sure he heard you?" Anna asked Twist, feeling like it was getting harder to argue against Harry's suspensions.

"Yeah, he most likely did, and he would know that I would tell both of you something like that." Twist admitted also finding harder to defend Snape's odd behavior.

"What if he only took his wand out to help any students who may have been hurt?" Twist asked.

"If he wanted to help anyone who may have been hurt, then why did he put his wand away before he had a chance to see if anyone needed any help?" Harry asked back feeling he was winning his friends over.

Twist wasn't able to come up with an answer for that. Looking over at Anna Twist could tell she wasn't having any better luck.

Seeing where the three students' conversation was heading, Hagrid choose to speak up.

"I'm tellin eh all, yer wrong. That stadium is old, it crick and falls apart sometimes, there's no way Snape had anythin to do with it, he wouldn' try an' kill any students!

"Now listen to me, all three of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget abou' Fluffy, an' you forget what he's guardin', that between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel…" Hagrid stopped, realizing what he just said.

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked.

Anna and Twist also seemed quiet interested in Hagrid's little slip up.

"Ah, I think it' time you three got back up to that school, you should." Hagrid said, afraid of what else he might let slip.

Not wanting to argue with Hagrid Harry simply left, and Anna and Twist fallowed.

* * *

On their way back up to the school, Harry asked Anna and Twist. "So, what do you two make of all this?"

Anna didn't seem to have anything to say.

"I don't know, Harry, it all seems wired but are we really thinking that a teacher is out to kill us?" said Twist. "What do you think, Anna?"

At being put on the spot Anna seemed to think of something to say. "We still can't tell anybody else. What are suppose to say, that a teacher is trying to kill us because we think he was trying to get past a guard dog we're not even suppose to know about?

"The best thing we can do right now is be careful around Snape, and if we get real evidence that he is trying to do something bad, then we tell someone right away."

Harry understood Anna's point of not having anything to prove that Snape was doing anything and agreed with her.

"Alright, so we can't tell anyone else anything right now.

"Then I just have one more thing to ask you two. Have either of you heard about Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked.

Anna and Twist looked at each other as they thought, after a few moments they responded.

"The name sounds familiar, but I don't think I've ever heard it before." Anna said.

"Sorry, Harry, but I haven't read or heard anything about that name before." Twist simply said.

"Are we really thinking about trying to find out what the dog is hiding, Hagrid did say it was dangerous?" Anna said, once again trying to be the voice of reason.

"All the more reason to make sure Snape doesn't get it. I don't know what the rest of our house thinks is so nice about him, he hasn't been easy on us once since the school year started."

Anna had to agree with Harry on that, for all the rumors she heard about Snape going easy on his own house, she couldn't remember one class she had with Harry and Twist that he treated them any better than any student from the other houses.

"Your right, Harry, but we still have to be very careful around him for now on, especially if we're going to try and find out what he's up to."Anna said.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed, what do you think of the names I give spells, like the bluebell flame spell in this chapter, or the drying spell from the last chapter? Do you have any thoughts on how Harry and his new friends are doing so far? Please feel free to review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas of Desire Erised ofs

**A/N Just coming off a hiatus, hope you enjoy.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 6: Christmas of desire erised fosamtsirhc**

In a suburbe of London, filled with mostly identical brick houses, there was a house that didn't seem to stand out. It was very much similar to any house you would see on Previt Dr in Little whinning, Surrey. Its front lawn was covered in a thin layer of snow, with only the shapes of their bushes visible, along with their garden gnomes and other lawn decorations. A shovelled walk way and porch lead to their house that now had Christmas lights strung around it with a Christmas wreath on it and a stone angle statue sitting on the edge of the porch.

Inside this house's den a man with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing glasses and a Christmas sweater sat at a piano, playing classic Christmas caroles while five people, a second man who looked like the one at the piano but older and taller, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, a couple of inches shorter then the first man, a second woman with alburn hair end green eyes, and elderly woman with steel gray hair and borwn eyes, and a lanky boy in his late teens who looked most like like the second man, stood around him singing along with him.

Up stairs, while the family was half way through 'Good King Wenceslas', a boy with slightly messy brown hair, one brown eye and one blue laid on his bed, wearing his own Christmas sweater, slacks, soaks and a green and Silver scarf around his shoulders, rereading two Christmas cards held in his hands. One was hand written and contained an apology for not being able to send him a present . The other was neatly written in shining midnight blue ink, included a moving photograph showing a family of five, one father, three children (all with blonde hair) and and mother with brown hair, and came attached to book about potions (the boy's favorite school subject), which now sat on his dresser next to a camera ment to take its own moving photographs.

While he was reading the card a cute ten year old girl walked into his room.

"Anothey," the girl started in a girlish voice, "you should come back down stairs soon. Dad has them singing carols right now, but they're going to wounded where you've gone soon."

Sitting up to look at his sister, and putting his Christmas cards on his night stand, Twist asked. "Is great aunt Muriel done grilling me about school?" Since his acceptance into Hogwarts, Twist's over bearing great aunt has shown distaste for one of her nephews sending his children to a far off school that she never heard of and couldn't find anything about it, and apon her arrival for the Christmas season she had asked her younger great nephew surprise questions about math, history, and other subjects she expected him to learn at any good school. Fortunately Twist was fairly smart in this subjects, so he was able to awnser her questions.

"Well, after she started asking Oliver about the college he's going to next year and you snuk off, Dad and Uncle Owen got everyone singing and gave her some egg noge to calm her down.

Joy Twist walked up to her older brother's night stand and picked up and looked at the cards. Looking particularly amazed by the moving photograph of the Nightchild family.

"Is this a magical photo?" She asked.

"That's how it moves." Twist awnsers.

"End they have paintings like that do this all over Hogwarts?"

"Yap"

Twist had gotten hours of fun telling Joy all about the magical school she would be attending with him the following September.

Seeing the name on the other card Joy's eyes went wide like her brother's when he was surprised.

"And this is that famous wizard you met on your first day?" Twist smiled with pride from his sister's admiration. "And you said you help him study, does that mean your smarter then him?" Joy asked still more impressed.

"Me and Harry just study together, I'm sure he could just fine on his own." Twist nievly said.

All the talk about Hogwarts reminded Joy of something.

"There is something else."

"What is, Joy?"

"Well...I kinda told mom about the troll you said got into Hogwarts on Halloween." Joy sheepishly said.

Twist didn't know weather to be upset that his sister told their parents something he told her not to, or glad that he didn't also tell her about the giant three headed dog named, Fluffy guarding something dark wizards (possible one of his own teachers) were after.

* * *

Anna Nightchild laid on her own bed in her own room in her families hose.

Anna's room had elegantly patterned blue and black wall paper, and hard wood floors. The walls where in some spots covered in posters of things like the Weird Sisters, or the Holly Head Harpies and thing like that. From the ceiling hung what appeared to be a old fashion chandelier with gas lamps, which matched a smaller apperant gas lamp on Anna's nightstand. The rest of her room contained a dresser with a mirror on it, a chest of draws with framed pictures on top of it, and a desk that cerantly hand the school books Anna brought with her to study with on it.

Like Twist, Anna was reading Christmas cards from her friends. Harry's was hand written, thank her and Twist for all the help they gave him in studying beforehand brack, and apologized for the lack of a Present. Twist's was a picture of himself, his sister, and their parents. It also came with a book on how electronics worked, which with a notenote that said that Twist hoped it would answer her questions about Muggle technology, and told a story about how Twist got a lecture from a clerk at the shop he got the book from, about how people took electronics for granted. Anna found the story funny, but doughte weather she would ever read the book itself.

It was then that Anna's brother came into her room.

"Hi Anna" Bill Nightchild said. Bill was one year younger then Anna and had darker blond hair.

"What is it Bill?" Anna asked not likeing it when her younger brother barged into her room.

"Mom says Harry Potter's owl just dropped something off for you, and you where opening it in your room. What he send you?"Bill aske, apperintly wanting to see his sister reap the benefits of having a famous friend.

"Harry just sent me a Christmas card."

"He didn't send you anything, I thought the Potters where rich."

"He didn't where to shop for Presents from Hogwarts."

"He doesn't even know how ordering by owl works?"

"Apperintly, he just found out he's a wizard last summer and he isn't used to everything yet."

"I really don't know how muggles get anything done." Bill said, then he saw the book and picture Twist sent her sitting on her nightstand. "Who send you those?" Bill asked confused.

"That's from my other friend, Twist"

"The muggle-born?" Bill said looking at the still picture. "I guess he wasn't kidding about that."

"Why would some lie about that in Slytherin?"

"I just didn't think muggle-borns ever got shorted into Slytherin." Bill said, then looked at the electronics book. "Muggles really do send weird gifts I guess."

"I asked about he Muggle stuff and he thought that would answer my questions." Anna defencaly said. "If your going to say mean thing about my friends, then I won't introduce you to Harry next year."

Seeing how Anna reacted Bill showed a wicked smile. "So is this Twist boy who your going to marry?" Bill mischievously asked.

"What!?" Anna angrily asked.

"You know what the say about witches born in May." Bill jokingly said.

"Stop that, that's just a superstition!"

"Whatever you say, just tell him not to call me brother." Bill said with a laught as he walked out of Anna's room.

"Why you little..." Anna said as she graded her wand and went after her brother.

In the hallway, outside her room Anna pointed her wand at Bill and said. "Locomotor Wibbly".

Bill doged the jelly-legs-jinx, which caused it bounce around the walls which lead it down the stairs where they heard their older brother fall to the floor with agitated "Ahhhh"!

" Mom, Dad… Bill got a hold of my wand and jinxed Abe!" Anna called out.

* * *

Harry sat on his green curtained, fourposter bed, alone in the Slytherin first year dorm. Crabbe and Goyle fallowing Malfoy's lead where spending the holidays at home, and Note and Zabini where doing the same.

Harry didn't mind it that much. Any holiday without Dursleys was an improvement. Although he was more annoyed by Malfoy saying how 'sorry' he felt for all the kids "not wanted at home" then he may like to admit, and he wouldn't have minded Anna and Twist's company, but still, he was enjoying himself, and his holiday.

"Spongifi" Harry said, moving his wand in a spiraling motion, and pointing it at an empty glass on his night stand.

The glass was lit with the pink light of the softening charm.

Picking the glass up, Harry felt how soft and rubbery the formerly rigid and fragile glass was.

Bouncing it off the flood like a ball, Harry admired his own skill of the spell.

Over the first half of the term Harry, Anna and Twist had worked their way through most of The Sandard Book of Spells, grade one. Twist lead them in over all skill but Harry was picking up fast after him and Anna seemed to get each spell, yet was having some difficulty getting her wand to work right.

"Diffindo" Harry said, moving his wand in a zigzag, pointing it at the curtains of Malfoy's fourposter.

The posine green material ripped in an odd curve with tatters as it was bath in a green light. Harry remembered the book mentioning the importance of doing that charm with care.

"Repairo" Harry said moving his wand in a kinda broken triangle, and Malfoy's curtains where mended. As much as Harry didn't like Malfoy, he had no interest in getting into trouble over it.

Still he felt a fare amount of pride in his progess. He had earned parse from each of his professors at least once…

Well exept Snape.

Harry found himself thinking of his head of house. There had been no unusal accidents since that first Quidditch match, but Snape had far from lightened up on Harry.

Snape seemed to never miss a chance to give Harry a hard time, exapt to be even worse to a Gryffindor, mostly Longbottum.

Anna and Twist seemed to be treated like any other students, Snape gave them advice, and rewarded them points very often, but never to Harry. And the times Harry did something that would've earned him points his friends were given credit.

Maybe Harry couldn't prove Snape tried to kill him, but he Anna and Twist all agreed, Snape had something against Harry.

Thinking about Snape reminded Harry of something.

Getting off of his bed, he went to his pile of unwrapped Christmass presents.

Moving aside the hand-widdeled, wooden flute from Hagrid, a fifty peance piece from his Anut and Uncle, a book on defensive magic (Harry's favorit subject) from Twist, a box of sweets from Anna, a green Christmass sweeter with a siver Chistmass three patern on it from Anna's mother, and a hooded black traveling cloke from her father (apperantly, Anna told her perants that he wasn't expecting much for Christmass, so they sent some him things themselves), all this came with a Christmass card featuring a moving picture of the whole Nightchild family.

Beneth all this was a silvery-gray cloak.

This present was by far the strangist he had recived, Harry had no idea who could have sent, it only came with a neatly written note that explained that it had belonged to his father, and advising him to 'use it well'.

when he first opened it, he immediately drapped it over his shoulders and looked at himself in the full length mirror in the dorm, and found that it turned any part of him it covered invisible.

Since then, Harry had kept the mysterious cloek with the rest of his presents, and thought back to a conversation he and his friends had.

* * *

"So, you'll keep looking while we're away, right Harry?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but I do where I'm supposed to look." Harry replied.

"You could try to have a look in the Restricted Section." Twist suggested, placing the copy of 'A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardy' on the table in the corner of the Slytherin commont room, where they were sitting.

Twist had checked this book out as part of their search for who Nicolas Flamel was, his relation to Dumbledore, and what he may want hinding at Hogwarts.

So far, they had found nothing, and just barely managed to stay under The Librarian's, Madam Pince's raydar, with their freguint trips to the libary.

"If what Flamel has hinden under the school is so dangeris, it may be in one of those books." Twist finished.

"Yeah, and I could end up in detention. And Snape would probably figure out what I was up to!" Harry Protested.

"You could just tell them me, or Anna dared you." Twist suggested while Anna shot him a displeased look, that he didn't notice.

Turning back to Harry Anna continued. "Twist has a point, if whatever Flemel has is worth hiding it could be talked about in a restricted book."

"Aren't you going to ask your parents about him?" Harry asked Anna.

"I'll try, but my parents might wounder where I heard the name."

"You, could just tell them you heard some professors talk about him before the break." Twist suggested.

"Even if I did, if whatever flemel does is secret, my Dad probably wouldn't be able to tell me, the Ministry has him keep a lot of secrets, my Mom may know something about Wizards like that thought."

"The point is Harry, if we really wanna figure out what Fluffy is garuding, we still have some things to try.

"The school will be mostly empty, so you'll have a lot of space to sneak around and look. I would stay behind to help, but my parents made me promise to come back for this Christmas to show my great aunt I doing well in school."

"I would feel better about looking in the Restricted Section if I could avoid being seen." Harry said.

"Just be carful if you try." Twist said.

"And wirte us if you find anything." Anna added.

* * *

Harry picked up the mysterious cloak. With it he could explore any part of the castle he wanted. but since thinking this he could only think of using it for one thing.

Throwing the cloak over his shoulders again, Harry vanished from view.

Invesibly, he creaped out the door, leaving the dormatory empty.

* * *

Harry stepped over the rope deviding The Restricted Section from the rest of the the library.

Holding a lamp with his out streached, invesabel arm, Harry made his way throught the nearest row of shelves, and felt discouraged. The golden lettering of the books' titels (those that had titels) spelled words Harry couldn't understand. Harry was also put out by a large blood like stain in one book.

The whole section gave Harry a weird feeling. Like the books where all whispering amongst themselves, and they didn't approve of Harry's presence.

Knowing he had to start somewhere, Harry placed his lamp on the floor and picked out a large, black and silver, interesting looking book.

Lifting the heavy book off the shelf and holding it in his arms, Harry opened it to a random page.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The book screamed.

Shocked, Harry droped the screaming book with a thud. Stubbeling backwards Harry nocked over his lamp, puting it out.

Thinking quickly, Harry reached down and snaped the book shut and shoved it back on it's shelf.

Over the now muffled screams of the book, Harry heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

Harry made his way over the rope, and to the doorway and saw Filch entering the Library. If it wasn't for his cloak, Harry would've been seen.

Quietly Harry creaped past Filch and made his way into the hallway, where he ran for it.

After running and running, Harry stopped next to a suit of armor somewhere on the fourth floor.

Harry caught his breath before trying to make his way back to the dungeons without being caught. He would either have to somwhow figure out exactly which kinds of books he should look for, or forget about Twist's Restricted section idea.

Harry was just about to head back to his dorm when he heard…

"You asked me to come direcly to you," Harry heard Filch's voice "Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library…In The Restricted Section." Filch must have known a shortcut from the library to here.

"The Resricted Section?" Came Snape's voice. "Well they can't be far, we'll catch them."

The two staff members rounded the corner in fround of where Harry stood. The cloak kept them from seeing him, but in the narrow hallway there was no way they wouldn't bump into him.

Thinking quickly, Harry noticed a door ajar to his left. He quickly and quietly squeezed through the door, without moving it, into the safty of the room inside.

After taking a moment to catch his breath again, Harry looked around the room he was hidding in.

He was immediately surprised by a magnificent mirror that seem juxtaposed against the normal looking spare class room of stacked chairs and desks and a upturned wast bin.

The mirror was as high as the ceiling, and had a ornate golden fram, and stood on owl clawed feet.

Harry steped up to the mirror and noticed an inscription carved on the top of the fram. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". Harry didn't know what it meant, it kinda seemed like whatever languages the Restricted Section books' titles were written in.

Stepping in front of the mirror, Harry expexted to see nothing, like before. But apon looking into the mirror Harry not only saw himself but about ten other people standing in the spare room with him.

Startled, Harry spun around only to see the room was still empty. Harry slowly turned back around and looked into the mirror again. Harry thought for a moment that the mirror reflected invisible people. He tried to reach out to a woman standing behind him in the mirror, but his hand only touched the empty air behind him, meaning all the people in the mirror, besides him, where only in the mirror.

Harry took a closer look at the women behind him. He noticed she had bright green eyes, like he did. " _Yur have yur mother's eyes"_ Hargid had told him. Realizing this, Harry looked at the man standing next to the woman, putting his arm around her shoulder. He looked lik a older verson of Harry, only with different colored eyes, right down to the messy hair .

Realizing what this meant Harry, removing the cloak from his head and moving closer to the mirror, whispered. "Mom…Dad?" The couple in the mirror nodded, conforming what Harry believed.

Looking at the other people in the mirror, Harry saw resemblance between him and them in all of them. Harry was looking at his family, all of them smiling back at him.

Harry was over come emotion beyond words. He pressed his hands against the glass, like he was hoping to fall through it. Eventually Harry sate down in front of the mirror and just looked at the Potters smilling back at him.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, only that he was made aware of the real world by a distant noise. And even then it was only with some difficulty that he said "I'll come back." and tear his eyes away from his famiy, then covered himself in the cloak again and quietly make he way out of the spare room and headed back to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

The next day all Harry could think about was the mirror. All thoughts of Nicolas Flamel, and what Fluffy was guarding where pushed out of his mind.

That night Harry retraced his steps, and found the mirror again. He also brought with him a small quail and paper. He had the idea to write down the inscription on top of the golden fram. Even if he couldn't figure it out for himself, maybe Twist or Anna could help him out when they come back from brake.

Harry sat and enjoyed looking at his family smilling back at him for a while. Again he wasn't completly sure how long he sat there until he was brought back to reality by a sound from the hallway.

Harry throw the cloak back over himself as Mrs. Norris made her way into the room. Harry stayed perfectly still until the cat made her way back out into the hallway.

Figuring she may have seem through the cloak, because she stared at where he was sitting, and that she was going to get Filch. Harry stood up, looked at his family in the mirror one more time said "I'll come back." again, and left under the cloak.

* * *

On the third night Harry found the mirror quicker then ever.

Walking into the empty room, Harry weant stright to the mirror, sat down, and enjoyed seeing his whole family smilling at him again. There was nothing stoping him from enjoying the site of this famly all night if he wanted to.

Behind Harry Albus Dumbledore appeared, seemingly out of thin air."So…back again, Harry?"

Harry spun around to see Professor Dumbledore sitting on a desk near the wall. Harry was sure the room was empty when he came in.

"I" Harry started, not knowing what to say. "I didn't see you, sire"

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible makes you." Dumbledore responded, smilling at Harry.

Relived buy seeing that Dumbledore wasn't mad, Harry said. "But that desk was empty when I came into this room, and I didn't hear you move?"

"How observant of you." Dumbledore said as he slid off the desk, and walked towards Harry. "Let's just say I don't need a cloak to become invisible.

"I see, like hundreds before you, you have discovered the delights of the delights of the mirror of Erised." Dumbledore said as he sat down next to Harry.

"I didn't know it was called that."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It shows me my family, does it show people their familes?"

"Some it may, but it depends on the person.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on Earth would be able tl use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

After a moment's thought Harry said. "It shows us whatever we want?"

"Yes and no, it show us nothing more or less then the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."

Something about when Dumbledore said "Desire" made Harry think. Looking up, he say the first word of the mirror's inscription (which he spend most of the past day trying to figure out). 'Desire…Erises?'

"You who have never known your family, see them standing around you.

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to going looking for it again. If you ever _do_ run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Getting up Harry asked. "Professor Dumledore, sir? Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Obviously, you've just ask me one," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me your other questions, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of woolen socks.

"One can never have enough socks, another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." Dumbledore said to Harry's surpise. "And what was your other question, Harry?"

Remembering, Harry ask. "What is the mirror doing at Hagwarts, Professor?"

Only slightly surprised, Dumbledore awnsered. "Actually Harry the Mirror was meant to be here before the start of term last September, but its delivery was denied, so I thought it best to wait until the cast was more vacent to move it in and finish preparing it's new home for it. Does that awnser your question, Harry?"

Looking back at the mirrror, Harry said. "Yes, thank you professor." Harry walked over to the door and said. "Goodnight, progessor Dumbledore."Then he covered himself in the cloak, becoming in invisible again and walked out of the room.

* * *

Despite what Dumblebore asked of him, Harry couldn't help but go looking for the mirror that night. But that mirror was gone from the room that night.

Choosing to fallow Dumblebore's advice, Harry tried to put the out of his mind. Aside from figuring out what the mirror's inscriptioninscription meant, which he did.

* * *

The holiday breakbreak ended, and Anna and Twist returned the day beforehand term resumed.

Anna and Twist were sitting together on a couch in the common room exchanging Christmas stories from Home.

" So my sister told my mom about the troll last Halloween, and I had to spend a hour that night telling my parents that Hogwarts was still safe." Twist told Anna.

They both laughed at Twist's story.

Then Anna looked around the common room, empty of anyone but them. "Hay, didn't you say Harry was going to meet us in thehthe common room?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me back in the norms." Twist said. Looking around the common room himself he saw that his, and Anna's backpacks had been moved to the far side of the common room. "Hay, how'd our backpacks get way over there?" He saidsaid, getting to get his backpack, Anna fallowing.

As the two reach their backpacks Anna felt someone flick her ear. Assuming it was Twist Anna lightly punch him in the arm.

"What was that for!?" Twist said, rubbing his arm.

"You flicked my ear for no reason." Anna said.

"No I didn't!"

Then Anna felt a someone pinch her arm from behind. Turning around Anna said. "Whose doing that!?"

Then Twist broke out into laughter as he felft someone tickling his ribcage. Backing away from the ghostly presences, Twist yelled. "Ah, it's the Bloody Barren!"

A laughter came from in between Anna and Twist.

Harry removed the cloak, making himse visible again.

"Harry!?" Anna and Twist said together in surprise. Harry enjoyed the shocked looks on his friends faces.

"You got an invisibility cloak?" Anna asked.

"Is that what it's called? I guess that makes sense. But you guys won't believe what else happened while you were gone."

Harry proceeded to tell them about the latter that came with the cloak, his trip to the library, his narrow escape of Snape and Filch, his discovery of the Mirror of Erised, and his talk with Dumbledore.

"So now there's a three headed dog and and mirror that messes with your head somewhere in this school." Twist noted.

"Yeah, but that not just it." Harry began, getting Anna and Twist's attention. "I think the mirror was brought here to help protect whatever Flamel is keeping at Hogwarts. Think about it, Doumbledore said the mirror was supposed to be here before the start of term, just like Fluffy. What if its 'new home' is protecting Flamel's...whatever?"

"So a friend of Dumbledore's, who we know nothing about, is keeping something dangerous under Hogwarts, guarded by a three headed dog and now a mirror that shows you whatever you want for some reason." Anna said summarizing what they knew so far, which didn't seem like that much.

"Maybe Snape is just as confused as we are, and has given up?" Twist suggested.

"It might help if we knew that inscription on that mirror meant." Anna added.

"Oh, I already worked that out. There isn't much to it." Harry said as he took the piece of parchment he wrote the mirror's inscription on, and handed it to Anna and Twist. He figured out that is was written backwards, so he reserved the latter, and fixed the spacing until it read...

"I show not your face..." Anna began.

"But your hearts desire." Twist finished.

"Well we don'tanything more about Flemal, and I don't think we're going to have much more luck in the Restricted Section, but at least we know there's more then one thing between Snape and whatever he's after.

* * *

 **A/N** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel to comment and share your thoughts.

Until next time, happy reading.


End file.
